Dragonball Z: The Darkness
by thesentence
Summary: AU. 10 years after DBZ. A great darkness is swallowing the world. Goku and Bulma are ready for one last adventure, but how did things get to this point? Chapter 11 now up!
1. Chapter 1

DBZ: The Darkness

_Present day_

Goku and Bulma stand back to back on a cliff, overlooking West City as darkness dissolves everything around them, slowly moving upward into the sky. Goku looks slightly nervous, a drop of sweat falling from his face, holding his ground. Bulma stands behind him with a scouter and a modified chi gun. Goku wears his blue sleeveless vest and white belt with dark pants and black shoes. Bulma wears a very long red dress that covers her legs and white tennis shoes. Goku looks back at her through the corner of his eye. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bulma?" Goku asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Bulma turns her head, answering him and smiling as she speaks, ready to face the matter at hand. "We started together, Goku; we'll finish together." Goku looks ahead again and makes a grim smile, now knowing that his oldest friend is ready to back him up. "Are you ready for one last adventure," asked Bulma.

"I'm ready."

A deep darkness completely dissolves upward as it finally claims the sky until nothing but darkness remains. A geyser sprays forth from the endless darkness, but the light from their bodies are still visible, allowing them to see each other. Goku sees a pair of glowing, red eyes in the darkness. Goku looks back at Bulma again, now with a serious look on his face. "What does the scouter say about its power level, Bulma?" Bulma pushes the button and sees something odd. "That's strange; I'm not getting a reading."

"You mean its power level is zero?"

"You don't understand, Goku. I'm not getting anything; no numbers, not even a zero. It's… creepy." Goku steps away from Bulma a little as she turns around to face him. "What about you, Goku? Do you sense anything?" Goku looks hard at the darkness in front of him, but makes a grunt of disappointment. "Nothing; no life-force, no energy, not even a power level. You called it Bulma; it's creepy." A black tendril wraps around Goku's legs and makes its way up his body. Goku struggles to break free, but his Saiyan might proves to be useless. Suddenly, darkness envelops Goku, covering up his body and lifting him into the air. Bulma can only stand and watch as her oldest friend is swallowed up by this darkness. "GOKUUUUUUU!"

**Chapter 1: Super Saiyan Rachel**

Six months ago

Her name is Rachel Landau and she has just started working at Capsule Corporation as a paid intern. Right now however, she can't make it to work because she is hanging on to dear life. She lies down in the grass on her back with her white dress shirt ripped open, exposing her white lace bra. Her long red hair slightly blows in the wind as she lays her head to her right with her arm laid out in front of her. Her eyes are heavily wavered with fear from the pain she went through as her bright green skirt is stained with the blood between her legs. Some of the grass has gotten onto her bare feet since her red low heels came off during the attack. A group of punks stand over her body with one of them crouching down, actually proud of what they did to this young woman. They found her on the side of the road and decided to have some fun with her. It's been a while since they have tasted the raw flesh of a beautiful woman, but this one put up a fight. There were five of them though, so she didn't have a chance.

The punk crouching in front of Rachel has just finished zipping up his pants. He slowly reaches his hand under her chin, slightly bringing her head up. "Was that good for you, baby? It was for us." He releases her, letting her lie there in her own blood from this assault. The five of them stand straight and turn their backs to Rachel, ready to take off on their bikes when a golden blast of light comes from behind them. The five punks look back to see Rachel's body pulsing with new life. Her flat body suddenly gains muscle mass as she is surrounded by a golden glow. She sits up, her teeth gritting from this sudden surge of energy as she places her hands on the ground to get up. Rachel slowly rises to her feet, having a staggered stance. The five punks look on in amazement, wondering how she can get up after they all sexually assaulted her. With one yell, she stands up straight and her hair stands up on her head, now golden and spiky. Her eyes turn into a greenish-blue color and these eyes look at her assailants, angry.

"I will never forgive you," growls Rachel.

Miles away, Goku and Uub are training in the desert when they sense a very peculiar energy reading. Goku and Uub float at least a mile above ground, staring over the horizon with Uub behind Goku. "Did you feel that just now, Uub?"

"I did, Goku; a massive energy release, somewhere near West City." Goku looks serious now, thinking to himself. "That's the energy of a Super Saiyan, but I don't recognize the person behind it. What is going on?"

Meanwhile, Rachel stares down her assailants, surrounded by a golden glow. The punk in front drops his scared look and begins to point at Rachel, speaking to his crew. "Come on, guys. She may look scary, but she's still just a girl. Remember how easily we took her down earlier?" The other four then drop their scared looks as well and regain their evil smirks. The one in front charges in, but Rachel plants one punch and sends him flying into his crew, knocking them over like bowling pins. They lie down in pain, but Rachel grabs the one in front, holding him up with one hand over her head. He begins to feel the fear again. "Please, don't kill me! We won't do it again, we swear!" Rachel only looks up at him in silence, but then an alarm sounds off on her watch. Rachel drops her serious look and puts the punk down, then looks at her watch. Her golden form disappears and her long red hair and black eyes return. "Oh no, I'll be late for work," shouts a worried Rachel. Rachel looks at the punk and knows that she can't leave him be, but she can't stay either. She kneels down in front of him and reassumes her golden form, putting the fear of God into him with her look.

"You get one warning. If I hear that you are even attempting to rape another woman, I will find you. Do you understand?" The punk simply nods his head. "Good." Rachel then leaps, heading toward Capsule Corporation, a few miles down the road.

Rachel lands at Capsule Corp., being in a slight panic. She buttons up her shirt and attempts to wipe some of the blood from her body. She then drops her golden form and runs inside. She makes her way to the nearest women's bathroom and looks inside. After she sees that no one is in there, she turns on one of the facets and uses the paper towels to clean herself off. She then leaves the bathroom and makes her way to the cubicle area of Capsule Corporation. She sits down at her cubicle in the office building and sighs, thankful that she made it to work on time. The only thing she has to worry about now is the fact that she lost her shoes. If President Bulma Briefs asks why she is barefoot on the job, she'll say she was rushing.

Goku and Uub arrive at a grassy area on the side of the road, a few miles from Capsule Corp. Goku kneels down and places his hand on top of a red, wet area of grass. Goku looks at the red liquid on his hand and examines it. "This is blood, human blood. It's still wet, which means whoever was attacked here left not too long ago." Uub looks out of the corner of his eye, seeing five punks lying down in pain. Uub walks back and grabs one of them by the shirt. "What happened here," asked Uub. The punk begins to shift his eyes back and forth. "We found a woman here whose car had broken down." Uub looks at the man with a suspicious look in his eyes. "You're lying to me. There is no car here, only a bus stop. Tell me what really happened."

"Well, the boys and I wanted to show the lady a good time, so…" Goku interrupts the punk, standing behind Uub as he wipes his hand off with a towel. "You raped her, didn't you?" Uub now growls furiously at the punk and pushes him down. "You son of a bitch!" Uub tries to attack, but Goku grabs his shoulder, slowly shaking his head as Uub looks back at him. "They're not worth it, Uub. We'll let the police handle them." Goku approaches the punks and looks down at them with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Alright dirt bags, this is your chance at redemption. Tell me, which way did she go?"

Rachel sits at her desk, typing up a report on her computer when a knock comes from behind her. She turns halfway, making sure to keep her lower body under the desk. Rachel looks to see who it is and tries to hold back her fear as it is none other than the president. "Oh, Mrs. Briefs. What can I do for you, ma'am?" Bulma wears her GT hairstyle with a dark blue suit jacket, orange shirt and dark blue skirt with black low heels. Bulma simply has a blank expression on her face, having her hands folded in front of her. "You're Rachel, right; the new intern that started here a few weeks ago?" Rachel makes a nervous smile and responds briefly.

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. President!"

"Sorry I haven't been able to greet you, but I have been preoccupied recently."

"Not a problem!"

"I always try to keep in contact with the workers to make sure their needs are met and if they aren't, then I try to make improvements." Bulma then looks under the desk where Rachel is sitting and notices her feet. "What happened to your shoes?"

"Oh, I was rushing this morning so I ended up leaving them." Bulma simply smiles at her statement. "Boy, I've had one of those days. Sometimes I want to pull my hair out every time Trunks gets into trouble." Bulma unfolds her hands and puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I'll let you get back to work." Bulma then walks away from the cubicle with Rachel letting out a sigh.

Chi-Chi walks through a shopping mall somewhere near Mt. Paozu, where she lives. She passes up a young salesman who is holding up free cans of a new energy drink that is on the market. The drink cans are around 16 oz. and yellow in color with the word Persona in black letters. "Excuse me, miss. You look like you could use a pick me up," said the young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He also wears an apron in front of his green short sleeved shirt and blue jeans with gray sneakers. Chi-Chi looks at him curiously as he holds two cans with a can shaped backpack holding more of the drinks.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Hello, miss. My name is Mark Zuko and I am the president of Shade Industries." Chi-Chi becomes interested now, hearing about the company on television. "You're THAT Mark Zuko, the owner of a major weapons company?"

"Selling weapons is just a paycheck, but this is what I wanted to do. My Persona energy drink is my way of helping the community." Chi-Chi can't help but question what he just said. "And how is an energy drink supposed to do that, Mark?" Mark simply smiles.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. This is no ordinary energy drink. It has minerals in it to actually make you smarter." Chi-Chi's eyes get big as she holds her knuckles in front of her face, hearing the one word that hits home. "DID YOU SAY IT MAKES YOU SMARTER?" Mark hands her a can and she opens it up. She allows a few drops to slide down her throat and stops, waiting for a few seconds until something pulses inside of her…

The next morning comes as the sun slowly rises over Krillin's bedroom. Android 18 feels the warm glow of the sun on her face and turns on her CPU, allowing her to wake up. She sits up from the bed, wearing nothing except a white lace dress. She looks behind her, seeing that Krillin is still asleep. She caresses his puffy, gray hair and kisses him on the cheek before placing her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Krillin. It's time to wake up." Android 18 softly shakes him, but gets no answer. "Wake up, Krillin." She begins to shake him a little harder, but his body is still not moving. "Okay, seriously. It's time to get up." Android 18 begins to raise her voice, seeing this as one of his jokes. "Krillin, we have to go. Marron has her job interview today and she wants us to be there."

Android 18 begins to shake him violently now, trying to wake him up. "This isn't funny anymore, Krillin. Wake up!" She now speaks, her voice choking in fear. Eighteen then puts her fingers to his throat to check his pulse. She then places her ear to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. She withdraws from the bed and stands there, horrified by the cold hard reality before her, for words cannot describe how she is feeling right now. Eighteen falls to her knees as she places her hand on the bed. Tears begin to fall from her eyes, unable to contain herself as she lets out a soft cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mark Zuko

It is morning at Goku's house as the sun has risen overhead. Chi-Chi sits in front of the TV in her pink robe with her leg crossed. Goku is outside tending to the crops (she forced him to do it since he WON'T work) as she sees a news broadcast come on.

_Well, it seems that young minds really are the future of this world. I am of course talking about Mark Zuko, president and founder of Shade Industries._

Chi-Chi hears the name and wonders if it is the young man she met.

_Mark has been making weapons and selling them to the military, in order to protect the interests of world security._

Chi-Chi then sees the image of the young man she met at the mall yesterday, shaking hands with King Furry and waving at the crowd, smiling. This time, Mark is wearing a black suit with a vest and a red tie. Chi-Chi now makes a look of surprise, thinking to herself "So he was telling the truth."

_Yes, but it seems that selling weapons isn't his only business interest. Mark has started a production line of energy drinks called Persona, which contains properties that are rumored to make you smarter. We don't know if there is any truth to that one, but considering those that drink it seem to do better in all of their tasks, we can assume that there might be something to look forward to._

A male reporter takes over, speaking in sort of a droopy voice.

_That's right, Diane. Even better is that the Persona drinks are free, held in Persona vending machines and handed out by Mr. Zuko himself. And now, the weather._

Chi-Chi turns off the TV and takes off her robe, preparing to get dressed. After putting on her clothes, she walks out the front door and takes out a capsule. She presses the button and hears a click before throwing it. The capsule explodes and a hover-car sits in front of her. Chi-Chi gets into the driver's seat, buckles her seat belt and then takes off, going back to the mall.

Mark stands nearby one of his vending machines, wearing his black suit this time. One person after the next approaches the machine, presses the button for the corresponding row, and then the 16 oz. can is beamed into the hands of the customer. Chi-Chi approaches Mark over by the machine, looking up at the 6'4 young man. Mark can see the curious yet blank expression on her face. "How many cans come in a case," asked Chi-Chi. Mark simply answers in a nonchalant way. "About 30 cans." Chi-Chi quickly changes her expression, making a grim smile. "I'll take three cases."

Chi-Chi loads the cases into her trunk with help from Mark. Chi-Chi then shakes his hand and thanks him for his help. "If you don't mind my asking, what is your name," asked Mark.

"Chi-Chi."

"Chi-Chi. I'll remember that."

Later back at home, Chi-Chi sits at the table and is drinking one of the cans from the first case, stacked in the kitchen by the front door. She is reading an adventure novel when Goku steps in. "Hey, Chi-Chi. What's for dinner today?" Goku smiles but then becomes confused when he sees a book of Quantum Physics on the table. Even more confusing is the complex equations written on several sheets of paper by the book. "Um Chi-Chi, what is that," asked a questioning Goku slowly. Chi-Chi stumbles as she puts her can down and grabs the papers and textbook, then throws them under the sink. Chi-Chi begins to chuckle in a nervous manner. "Oh Goku, you saw that. Well, it's been a while since I studied, sooooo I was getting caught up."

"But Chi-Chi, you don't know Quantum Physics."

"Well I do now. Ha ha ha ha…."

"Oooookaaaay."

Goku simply scratches his head, not knowing what to make of it. His stomach growls and Chi-Chi knows what that means. "Oh boy, here we go," said Chi-Chi, rolling her eyes because whenever she feeds him, he pigs out.

Rachel sleeps soundly in her bed that night, trying to forget what happened the day before. In her dream, she finds herself in her pink lingerie dress, floating in a foggy zone. The fog lifts and she sees dark skies, but what catches her attention are the two giant creatures standing before her. One is a green dragon with a miles long, slithering body hovering in the air. The second creature seems to be a dragon but with the upper body of a man. "What is going on," asked Rachel. The long tailed dragon answers first. "I am Shenron, the Eternal Dragon of Earth." The second creature then speaks. "I am Porunga, the Eternal Dragon of Namek and the original Eternal Dragon." Shenron then takes over again. "You, Rachel Landau, are the human vessel of the Dragon God."

"Dragon God? What is that?"

"The Dragon God is the creator of the Eternal Dragons and the source of the Dragonballs. The Dragonballs are seven balls that when gathered together, it can summon me and I will grant you two wishes. If you are on Namek, then you will get three wishes." Rachel looks amazed by what Shenron said. "Wow, any wish I want? How do I find these Dragonballs?" Porunga then takes over. "That is what we are trying to tell you. You, Rachel Landau, do not need the Dragonballs because you can grant any wish without limit. Remember when you were attacked? What did you wish for?"

Rachel thinks about the punks who attacked her and tries to remember what went through her mind. She then looks up at the two dragons, a hint of disgust and sadness on her face. "I wished for the power to defend myself." Shenron lowers his head a little to better see the young woman. "Rachel, you are the vessel for our god. When the time comes, Goku and his friends will need your help."

"Goku? You mean the martial arts tournament champion and who defeated King Piccolo?"

"That would be him," said Shenron with Porunga speaking up again. "A great darkness is coming to Earth, but strength alone will not defeat it. This darkness lives in the one place that no one can conquer."

"Where," asked Rachel.

"Themselves," responds Shenron.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Last Will of Krillin

Goku and the gang are gathered around a television, looking at a DVD recording that is currently playing. The men stand in the rear, wearing black suits, and the women sit down in chairs, wearing funeral dresses. Gohan stands next to Piccolo, who is surprisingly wearing a black suit instead of his usual training clothes. Vegeta makes his usual grumpy face, but Tien looks more serious than grumpy. Chi-Chi and Bulma both wear veils over their faces as Chi-Chi wipes her tears with a tissue. Android 18 and Marron sit next to each other as Pan is wrestling with the tie on her men's suit. "Stop messing with that! I paid a lot of money to get you that outfit, Pan," whispers Gohan. "I can't help it, dad; it's too tight."

"Why are you wearing a men's suit, anyway," asked Videl with Pan simply smiling. "Oh come on, mom; could you imagine me acting all feminine and wearing a dress?" Gohan and Videl both tremble in disgust. "Guess not," said Gohan and Videl in unison. Bulma makes a shushing sound. "It's about to start." Everyone looks closely, seeing Krillin with his bushy gray hair and mustache with a brown suit with vest minus the jacket, and dark brown loafers as he sits with his leg crossed on a classy chair.

"To my friends and loved ones, I am making this will in order to leave something behind in the event that I suddenly kick the bucket again. To my beautiful wife, Eighteen, I have left you my life insurance. Thanks to the last two tournaments that I won, I was able to get a heap load of cash put into it. Let's just say you and Marron won't have to work for a while. Chi-Chi, you probably need the money more than they do, so I left you something too. Right before I made this video, I wrote a check for one million zeni, made out to you. Gohan, I know you have been keeping up with your studies, so I got you some books."

Vegeta looks at the video and comments. "Tch, there is nothing that runt could leave me." Krillin claps his hands and leans forward, smiling. "Alright, now on to Panny-Pan!" Pan makes a pouting face. "Don't call me Panny-Pan." "I know how much you loooove training, so I left you this." Krillin takes out a white karate gi with a black belt wrapped around it. He holds it in front of the camera, and Pan's eyes get big. "I figured that this could be your new training gear." Pan throws up her arms in excitement. "Woohoo! I love you, Krillin!" Krillin puts away the gi and sits back in his chair again as he clears his throat, looking much more serious now. "Now, this next message is for Trunks." Trunks stands there, curious as to what Krillin might say. "Trunks, I heard that you have been giving your mom some trouble lately; a LOT of trouble. Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you two can work it out. Bulma, try not to get too angry with Trunks; he is still your son. Vegeta, try to help Bulma anyway you can and try to stay involved in both of your children's lives." Vegeta just grunts, but now Krillin seems to look upset. "Now, to a certain spiky haired individual. Yes, Goku, I'm talking to YOU! I didn't make this will just so you could undo it with the dragon balls and bring me back. Again. For the fourth time. I'm happy now, Goku; I won't be needing the dragon this time." Vegeta chuckles and makes a smug look at Goku. "Well, well. I knew there was something I liked about the runt."

Krillin's face now becomes blank again. "Piccolo, I didn't forget about you. I know that your father wanted you to do terrible things, and for a time you believed him, but then you showed us that you were more than your father, that you didn't have to be evil because he wanted you to. For a time, I was scared of you, but then I fought beside you and you became more than an ally; you became a good friend. Tien, I know it's been a while, but I hope you are still training."

Krillin stands up from his chair, ready to wrap up the video. "Goodbye, everyone. I love you all."

After watching Krillin's last will, Bulma stands beside Krillin's old freezer capsule with his body now lying in it. Bulma presses the button and it turns into a tiny capsule. Bulma picks it up and hands it to Android 18. "Please try not to lose it," said Bulma. "Don't worry. I won't." Android 18 takes the capsule and puts it in her small black purse. "Come on, Marron," said 18, calmly placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Android 18 sits down on the couch with Marron sitting to her left. Eighteen looks through a box of pictures, digging through it to find something worth remembering. She takes out a photo from last year's tournament, seeing Krillin in his old fighting gear as he makes a fighting stance. Eighteen smiles as she begins to recall the events from that day.

* * *

_Flashback_

Krillin holds his fighting stance, gazing at his opponent like a hunter, and his last opponent has a spiky Mohawk with a black biker's vest, black leather pants and black combat boots. He makes a cocky smile at Krillin, thinking that this pipsqueak won't be much of a challenge. "You might as well give up now, you midget! You won't even land a single blow on me!" Krillin then returns a confident smile of his own, and the biker becomes curious and a bit scared. "I fought against Freiza; this will be a piece of cake."

The announcer holds his microphone and throws his hand skyward, speaking to the crowd in a very excitable voice. "Audience, are you ready?" The audience cheers loudly and the announcer points at the two fighters. "Fighters, are you ready? Begin!" The biker throws a series of punches at Krillin, but the tiny titan easily dodges them all. The biker then makes a forward thrust, but Krillin appears behind him, making a grim smile on his face as he kicks the biker out of the ring. The biker crashes through the wall as Krillin lands back in the ring. The biker sits up for a moment, making a goofy look of disbelief until he finally faints. "The winner of the World Martial Arts Tournament: Krillin!" The crowd cheers for their new champion, but Krillin can only stand there in disbelief. Krillin then summons up his own excitement, knowing that for him this is a monumental occasion. Krillin stands up straight and brings his fists to his sides, joining the crowd in the cheers. "YYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Eighteen puts the picture back into the box and sits back on the couch, trying to remember the good times with her husband and daughter. Marron suddenly speaks up. "Hey, mom."

"Yes, Marron?"

"Right before dad died, people were giving you two troubles."

"It's because of the way we looked together."

"You mean that he was old and you weren't? I mean, even now you look more like my sister than my mother."

"You already know why, Marron."

"I know," said Marron wholeheartedly, "but most people don't know that, and it gave dad endless grief."

* * *

_Flashback_

Android 18 holds Krillin's hand as they walk on the sidewalk in a shopping district. Krillin looks into the crowd, seeing the dirty looks that people are giving them. Krillin already knows what these people are thinking, but Android 18 doesn't take notice. Krillin releases his hand from Eighteen's, but she grabs it again. Krillin continues this two more times, only to have Eighteen retake his hand each time. Eighteen looks at Krillin, seeing the worry on his face.

"People are staring at us again," said a worried Krillin in a calm voice.

"Let them stare. Besides, who cares what they think anyway?"

"I do."

"Well, I don't," said Android 18, almost yelling in anger.

"Maybe we should try not holding hands in public. Most of these people don't know our situation."

"Krillin, you're my husband. It is not a sin for us to hold hands in public; people do it all the time." Krillin only becomes more worried, and it is heard when he speaks again.

"Yeah, except those people are in the same age group."

Later that night, Krillin and Eighteen sit back to back on the bed. Krillin has already put on his pajamas, and Eighteen has put on her silk nightgown. "Krillin, what happened today… this can't continue. Why does it bother you to show any affection to me lately?"

"I have shown you affection."

"I meant in public, Krillin. You are afraid to show it in public. It never bothered you before, so why now?" Krillin lets out a heavy sigh, thinking about what to say and not sure if he has the right words in mind. "Eighteen, 20 years ago I was still young. Back then, there was no problem with us being seen together because we looked like newlyweds. However, those days are gone and I'm not young anymore. When people see us together…" Krillin is cut off by Android 18 raising her voice.

"They're thinking what, Krillin? That I'm too young to be seen with you? I only look young because…"

"Because you're an android. It's not your fault, Eighteen; it's Gero's." Android 18 stands up and sits next to Krillin. Android 18 now sees the sadness in his eyes as if he is starting to doubt himself. "Eighteen, when people see us together, they're thinking _why is that old geezer with that young girl? _Eighteen, if you want to leave, I understand." Eighteen then passionately kisses him, holding his cheeks with her palms as her forehead leans against his.

"Please don't talk like that. I love you, Krillin. Nothing will ever change that."

Eighteen and Krillin sit there in the moment, trying to shut everything else out as they share a moment of passion.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

"People still continued to stare at us, but I paid them no mind. Your dad was still a bit worried, but he came around eventually."

"You and dad have been married this long. The two of you should be able to show it in public, just like other couples, no matter how you look."

"I know, Marron, but just as your dad said, most people don't know our situation. They don't know that I'm an android who is still mostly human. Only the people who know us have insight on that."

"Do you think dad is in heaven right now?"

"I hope so, Marron. I hope so."

* * *

Other World, Check-In Station. Krillin stands in the long line of souls, waiting to be judged by King Yemma. Goku teleports in via Instant Transmission, landing right next to him. "Hey, Goku! How's it hanging?" Krillin is overjoyed to see his oldest friend. Goku and Krillin do a hand grab before briefly hugging. "So, how are things in the land of the living?"

"Not too bad."

"So did Pan get that gi I left her? I hope it fits."

"She tried it on. She seemed happy with it."

"That's good. I wasn't able to find her exact size at the store I went to. I knew I needed a gi for a five foot nothing female."

Goku drops his smile, looking serious for a moment. "Krillin, right before you died, did you sense the presence of a Super Saiyan?" Krillin looks at Goku in a matter of fact way. "Actually, I did. I assumed it was one of you guys at first, but then I realized that it was a new presence."

"I don't know what this means, Krillin, but maybe there is another Saiyan on Earth."

"Are you sure about that, Goku? Vegeta made it clear that there's no one else, and in his words: _"Tarble doesn't count."_

Goku regains his smile as he is ready to send Krillin off. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll find this new Super Saiyan, whomever it may be." Goku flies off toward the check-in station, waving back to Krillin. "Goodbye, Krillin." Krillin smiles, knowing that Goku will one day join him in heaven. "Goodbye, my friend."

* * *

Bulma is in her lab, working on her latest invention. She wears a pink t-shirt with the Capsule Corp. logo on it with black and white work gloves, along with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She wipes the sweat from her forehead, feeling the pressure of hours of hard work as she continues to work on the rocket engine, turning the wrench once more. Vegeta walks into the lab, holding a pile of envelopes in his hands. "Bulma." Vegeta is wearing his red sleeveless shirt with black pants and black boots with yellow steel toes. Bulma looks up, seeing Vegeta standing there and looking grumpy, as always. "Oh thanks, Vegeta." Bulma looks through the letters until she gets to an envelope containing her credit card bill. Bulma holds it up, seeing that it is incredibly fat. "Um, is my bill supposed to look like this?"

"I don't know. Have you been going on any shopping sprees lately," asked Vegeta condescendingly.

"No, I've been here in the lab. I haven't been using it lately. Plus, I've been running my dad's company, so I haven't had time to shop." Bulma tears open the envelope and takes out a very long bill and looks at the expenses. Bulma can't believe her eyes, the horror sinking in at what she sees. "Bulma," asked Vegeta, now worried by her expression. "Bulma, are you okay?" Bulma drops the bill, slowly walking over to Vegeta, but he grabs her shoulders and begins to shake her. "Bulma, snap out of it! What's wrong with you, woman?" Bulma's horror quickly turns to rage…

Trunks is in the lobby, leaning on his elbow as he talks to a pretty young girl. He is wearing his navy blue tank top with gray pants and yellow boots. "Oh wow, you're so strong, Trunks," said the young woman, caressing his pecs.

"TRUNKS! GET IN HERE!"

**Next Chapter: Trunks has a reputation of being irresponsible. What happens when he goes too far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The House of Briefs**

Bulma sits at her desk in the president's office, still wearing her work clothes from the lab. She has folded her hands on the desk, staring at Trunks who sits in a chair in front of her. Trunks looks curiously at his mother and is a little nervous, because the look on her face is pure anger. "I was in the lab just now, Trunks. Your father had brought me today's mail, and I saw my credit card bill." Bulma picks up the very fat bill from her desk, and then stands up and walks over to Trunks, holding it by her face with one hand. Trunks then makes a nervous smile. "Wow, mom; you need to cut back on your spending." Bulma only gets angrier. "Funny you should mention that, Trunks, except for one problem; I haven't BEEN USING IT!" Bulma screams at the top of her lungs and throws the bill in his face as it falls to the floor. "You stole my credit card, Trunks! You maxed it out and went over the limit, buying whatever the hell you wanted, going to parties, chasing after every skirt that you see! It's bad enough that I have to cover for you every time you don't show up to work, which is ALL THE TIME! You frequently skip work, and when you do show up you don't get anything done! You say you want to take over the company?! YOU STOLE FROM IT!"

"Now wait a minute, mom! I told you it was hackers," responds a slightly upset Trunks.

"Yes, YOU told me, except no one but you had access to the company's shares. If there was a hack, it would have shown up in the system! If you were president right now, WE WOULD LOSE EVERYTHIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!" Bulma breaks out crying after screaming in fury, right in front of Trunks. Trunks tries to comfort her, but she stands up straight again and wipes her tears. Bulma now stands slightly behind Trunks, not even looking at him as she speaks in a softer, but still enraged tone of voice.

"You broke my heart, Trunks. I gave you everything and it wasn't enough for you." Bulma lets out a sigh. "I blame myself, though; I was acting more like your mother and less like your boss. That changes today; starting tomorrow morning, you will report directly into my office from now on. If you are not in my office tomorrow morning… I am firing you, and putting you out of my house." Trunks looks up at Bulma, seeing that the fury is still in her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." Bulma walks out of the office, and Vegeta is standing right outside the door with his arms folded. Trunks steps out, seeing Bulma walk back toward the lab and looks to his right, seeing Vegeta. "Dad, can't you say something to her? Try to talk her out of it?"

"Sorry Trunks, but I'll have to go with your mom on this one. You didn't just hurt her this time; you hurt all of us." Vegeta unfolds his arms and walks over to Trunks, as angry as Bulma. "Oh sure, we can chalk it up to the same old excuse, boys will be boys…" Vegeta then brushes past Trunks' ear. "But this time's different." Trunks turns around as Vegeta walks away, back toward the lab. "You're not talking her out of it, are you?"

"No." Trunks can only stand there in displeasure, his mistakes finally caught up with him.

Bulma sits back on a soft, leather chair in the lab, taking a deep breath. Vegeta stands behind her and begins to massage her shoulders, knowing how tense she is. "Oh boy, what a day! I just don't know what to do with him, Vegeta."

"Trunks made his choices, Bulma. Now he has to live with them."

"Except his choices usually puts me in the boiler. I tried to be a good mother to him, I tried to give him everything that most boys don't have, but also try not to be selfish about it."

"Selfish seems to be the right word, Bulma. He needs a good boot in the backside right now, and you gave him that. Only time will tell if he listens to your warning."

"We'll see, won't we," questions Bulma.

The sun sets slowly on the horizon, barely lighting the rooftop of Capsule Corporation. Trunks sits on the edge of the rooftop, his hands clasped together with a look of blank terror on his face. He heavily thinks about what Bulma said, threatening to kick him out on the streets to fend for himself. He grew up in a wealthy household; the thought of losing it all would terrify anyone. Bra lays beside him on the rooftop, a look of concern on her face as she stares at her older brother on his right. Trunks has been sitting there for a few hours now and it begins to worry Bra, but she also knows that Trunks heard what he needed to hear today in their mother's office.

"Trunks, mom isn't being insensitive," said Bra.

"She threatened to kick me out, Bra," responds Trunks in a soft voice.

"Trunks, you do know why she is doing this, don't you?" Trunks sounds as if he is raising his voice. "I was just messing around. What's the big deal?" Bra sits up now, becoming upset. "No, you know! You stole mom's credit card, Trunks! That is not just messing around, and taking the company's stocks? Who is that for?! You put us in a hole!" Bra's eyes begin to waver, sadness and disappointment in her voice. "Trunks I love you, but you hurt us! Do you even care?" Trunks lets out a heavy sigh, and then stands up from his spot. He briefly hugs Bra and speaks apologetically. "You're right. I'm sorry." Trunks leaps off of the rooftop and heads inside as Bra keeps her gaze upon him, knowing that this is a moment of severe change in their lives.

It is nighttime and the Briefs family turns in for the evening. Vegeta puts on a blue tank top and white jogging pants while Bulma wears pale green lingerie. "So tomorrow is the big day," said Vegeta lying down, "so what will be his punishment?" Bulma sits down on the bed with her legs stretched out as she looks into her husband's eyes. "I'll go over that with him in the morning. I… I need to sleep on it." Bulma hears a knock at the bedroom door. "Come in," responds Bulma. The door opens, revealing Trunks in blue boxers. Bulma turns her head, her anger clearly showing on her face. "Yes, what is it, Trunks?"

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Save it for tomorrow, son."

"How long are you going to stay mad at me this time?"

"Do you REALLY have to ask, Trunks?! I just want to go to bed right now. I suggest that you do the same." Trunks scratches his head, slightly embarrassed and ashamed as he closes the door behind him. "Good night, mom. Dad." Bulma lies back under the covers and lies on her side. Vegeta lies behind her and passionately puts his arm over her. "I guess we'll find out together, won't we, Bulma?"

"I guess so. Good night, Vegeta."

The next morning. Trunks sits in front of Bulma's desk in the president's office as Bulma now wears her blue skirt suit with a white dress shirt. Trunks wears his black tank top with gray cargo pants and yellow boots. Vegeta wears a red tank top with black pants and boots, and Bra wears her red dress. Bra and Vegeta stand next to Bulma with Bra on her right and Vegeta on her left. "Why are they here, mom," asked Trunks, embarrassed. "We wanted to be here, Trunks. This involves all of us," responds Bra.

"Well mom, I'm here. What should I do?" Bulma has her hands folded in front of her on her desk with a serious expression on her face. "Trunks, I'm demoting you. You will work as a janitor." Trunks almost jumps from his chair as he stands up, raising his voice. "Janitor?! You can't be serious!"

"You have already proven to me that you can't handle your current job, which is lab assistant. LAB! ASSISTANT!" Bulma angrily stresses the last two words. "Until you can prove that you can handle a simple job, you will start at the very bottom. When you clock in for work, you will come to my office directly from now on. Once I know for certain that you can be more responsible, I will re-promote you to lab assistant." Bulma stands up from her desk and approaches Trunks. She places her hand on his shoulder as she pauses for a moment. "Don't let me down this time." Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra leave the office, leaving Trunks alone.

Later, Trunks is in a janitor's uniform, mopping the floor. Bulma walks by and he immediately stops as she approaches. "Oh, Mrs. President! I didn't see you there!" Bulma looks at Trunks and then shows him the screen of her cell phone. "What's that," asked Trunks.

"Your bank account, Trunks. I decided to give you your weekly salary today. You'll have to wait until next Friday to get paid again though, since it's Tuesday." Bulma walks away but before she can leave, Trunks grabs her arm. "I'm sorry I let you down, mom," said Trunks. Bulma hears his words and she can tell from the tone of his voice that he means what he says. Bulma gently releases her arm from Trunks' grasp and turns her head to him. "You're still my son, Trunks." Bulma heads toward the cubicle sector to check on her workers.

Goku and Chi-Chi sit in front of the television, watching a report on Mark Zuko's latest weapon development for the military. He stands before the news crews and waves with a smile on his face, his expensive black suit nicely starched and ironed. Chi-Chi takes a sip of the Persona energy drink and a strange sensation courses through her. She looks at Goku, who seems to be fixated on Mark. "Something wrong, Goku?"

"Chi-Chi, when you met Mark at the mall, what did you see when you looked into his eyes?" Chi-Chi looks at the broadcast, thinking about the young weapons developer. "Well, I thought he was a nice young man who wants to protect this world." Goku's eyes squint now with an obvious look of disgust in his eyes.

"That's not what I see."

"Come again, Goku?"

"When I look into someone's eyes, I try to find the good in them. I saw it in you. I saw it in Bulma. I saw it in Krillin; I even saw it in Piccolo and Vegeta. When I look into Mark's eyes, I can't find the good in him."

"What are you saying, Goku?" Goku angrily tightens his fist as he continues to look at Mark on TV. "When I look into Mark's eyes… all I see is a monster."

**Next Chapter: Goku finds the new Super Saiyan. Also, who is Mark Zuko and what is his role in the coming darkness?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Two Gods**

_Dragonball Z, Babidi Saga…_

A massive dust cloud surrounds the stadium, the debris spreading out along the wind. Everyone in the stadium is in utter shock and horror as Majin Vegeta slowly lowers his palm, shouting out to Goku. "IS IT SLAVERY WHEN YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT?!" Majin Vegeta lifts his head high, making a sadistic smile, because he knows that this clown can't stand the sight of "innocent" bystanders getting hurt. Where he comes from, no one is innocent; the strong survives and the weaklings will perish.

In the rubble of the destroyed bleachers, a young boy lies down on his stomach and looks at the massive hole that was once the stadium. "Mommy? Daddy," cries out the boy, the cold reality hitting him as he looks over at the ring. He sees the blond man with the M on his forehead and recognizes him from earlier in the competition. "Vegeta," said the boy. The boy clenches his fists as he becomes consumed by pure hatred…

"VEGETAAAAAAA!"

Capsule Corporation, ten years later. Bulma stands in the lobby as she greets the head nun of the West City orphanage. Standing next to the nun is a teenage boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a maroon long sleeved shirt with white stripes, blue jeans and sneakers. Bulma shakes hands with the nun. "Thank you for coming, head mistress. I've been anticipating your visit since you told me about your prize resident. Is this him?" The head nun places her hand on the tall young man's arm. "Yes, Bulma. This is Mark Zuko, the best and brightest child at our orphanage. His test scores are excellent and he always knows what to say to the other children. Say hello, Mark." Mark bows to Bulma and makes a polite smile. "Hello, President Briefs. You look lovely today." Bulma blushes at the comment.

"Well, you know, I always try to maintain my looks, even as I get older."

"Well you look young to me, Mrs. Briefs," replies Mark with a gentle smile.

"I brought Mark by today in order to take him on a tour around Capsule Corporation. I believe that in ten more years he could work here. He is already good with machines." Mark raises his hand in opposition.

"Excuse me head mistress, but I prefer weapons development." The head nun looks at Mark, the look on her face being that of confusion. "But Mark, why?"

"Peace keeping seems to be of interest to me, but some men won't listen to reason. Also, weapons development is highly profitable and requires an understanding in robotics and engineering. I believe I could do a lot of good in that field." Bulma looks at Mark with interest. "I'll have to agree with Mark, head mistress; weapons development is always needed for world security, but with the monsters and aliens that attack us, we need a guiding hand. Do you have any ideas, Mark?"

"How about weaponized teleportation? That way, no matter how invulnerable your enemy is or how powerful, they can't withstand teleportation." Bulma rubs her chin as she thinks about Mark's idea. "Interesting; I'll have to look into that." Vegeta walks into the lobby by the entrance, where Bulma and her guests are standing. He is wearing his blue Saiyan uniform minus the breastplate as he just came from training in the gravity chamber. He stands next to Bulma and she tries to introduce him. "Oh, head mistress and Mark, this is my husband…" Mark cuts her off as he clenches his fist in anger. "Vegeta," said Mark in a quiet, spiteful voice. He clenches his fist ever tighter as if he is trying to make it bleed. He grits his teeth as he gazes at Vegeta in pure hatred. "Vegeta," said Mark again, his voice getting louder. He opens his mouth wide as his eyes are now filled with blind rage, the red veins overtaking them. "VEGETAAAAA!" Bulma and Vegeta look in shock as Mark slowly advances to the Saiyan Prince, slowly raising his hands in a choking fashion. He holds out his hands, going for Vegeta's throat but not touching it, stopping himself halfway. Vegeta looks at the teenager in confusion and awe, wondering how this boy knows him. Mark completely pauses, not going for Vegeta's throat and runs outside with the head mistress running after him. "Mark, wait! Come back!"

Mark Zuko only continues to run, trying to get away from that awful memory, trying to run away from that man. He stops just yards away from the front door of Capsule Corporation as the head nun catches up to him from behind. "Mark, what's wrong," asked the head nun in a concerned voice. "That man, Vegeta… he killed my parents." The head nun opens her eyes in horror at these words, knowing that Mark hasn't completely gotten over his parents' murder. The head nun gently places her hand on his back as she tries to comfort him.

West City, six months ago. Rachel stands in front of her television inside of her tiny apartment, copying the moves of the martial artists that she sees on her DVD. After Shenron told her that she can grant any wish, she used her power to develop photographic reflexes in order to better defend herself in the future. She now wears a red karate gi with no footwear and a white belt. After finishing her training, she drinks bottled water from her refrigerator as her mind begins to wander. "Shenron said that I would meet Goku soon, but I don't know where he is. That night in my dream…"

_Flashback_

Rachel stands in a dead forest as Porunga has gone back to Namek. "Rachel, there is something you must know about Goku. He is not of Earth." Rachel looks up at the dragon with slight wonder on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Goku is from a race of warriors called Saiyans. The golden form that you assumed is called Super Saiyan. In that state, a Saiyan becomes several times more powerful."

"But I'm not a Saiyan, so why did I take that form," asked Rachel shouting in question.

"Because humans are compatible with Saiyan powers, though their bodies are much more fragile. Saiyans are more durable than humans and their bodies can adapt and evolve after every mortal wound or after every opponent they face."

"So how do I find Goku?"

"Goku has the ability to sense energy levels and life forces. He sensed your presence when you became a Super Saiyan for the first time."

_End of Flashback_

"Hmm, so Goku can sense energy," thought Rachel. "In that case…" Rachel walks back into her living room. She puts her water bottle down on the couch and brings her arms to her sides. She tightens her fists as she spreads her feet apart. With one yell, Rachel generates a golden aura. Her long red hair stands up and becomes spiky and her pupils turn blue-green. Super Saiyan Rachel tries to raise her energy as much as she can, using herself as bait.

Mt. Paozu, East District 439. Goku sits at the table with Chi-Chi and Gohan when the two Saiyans pick up on a familiar energy reading. Goku looks over his shoulder, recognizing it all too well. "Do you feel that, Gohan?"

"I do, dad. Is that what I think it is?"

"What's going on, you two," asked Chi-Chi.

"It's the Super Saiyan. She's back."

"What do you mean by she, dad?"

"About a week ago, Uub and I investigated the energy in West City. We learned that the Super Saiyan was a young woman who was attacked by five punks."

Goku immediately stands up from the table and puts his fingers on his forehead. "Goku, be careful," said Chi-Chi concerned as Goku teleports away to the source of the energy. In an instant, Goku lowers his hand as he sees a shorter young woman in Super Saiyan form standing in front of him. The two stand in awe of each other for a few seconds until Goku raises his hand in a waving gesture. "Hi there, stranger," said Goku in his old happy go lucky attitude. "What's your name?" Rachel is confused as to why Goku is acting so friendly. She can even see him making a goofy smile, even though they don't know each other. "So you're Goku. We finally meet." Goku drops his smile for a moment and looks at her seriously.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"My name is Rachel Landau and I have a message from Shenron. He said that I had to find you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Goku, Shenron said that a great darkness is coming to Earth and you will need my help to fight it."

"Okay, but why can you become a Super Saiyan? Were you born here, or are you a full blood like me?"

"I'm human, Goku and I don't have any Saiyan blood."

"Then why are you…"

"Shenron said I can do it for two reasons. The first is because humans are compatible with your race."

"And the second?"

"Because I'm the Dragon God." Goku raises an eyebrow. "The dragon what?" Rachel stammers a bit with her response.

"Shenron said that I am his god, the source of the dragon balls and the Eternal Dragons."

Goku plants his face in hers, almost too excited from the news. Rachel powers down to her normal state since the moment has passed. Goku begins to make her uncomfortable. "Wow, so are you able to grant wishes like Shenron then?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"According to Shenron, I don't have a limit." Goku picks her up by her arms, squeezing tightly as he dances around with her body before putting her back down. "THAT'S AWESOME! So we really don't need the dragon balls now?"

"He said that you and your friends have exhausted them and now they need to rest for a hundred years, but Shenron and Porunga combined their powers to bring the Dragon God to Earth so that you have their help, even if they're asleep for the next century. But Goku, there is something else I should warn you about."

The desert, ten years ago; Mark Zuko has placed the dragon balls on the sand in front of him as he covers himself in brown desert wear with a scarf. Mark summons the dragon as the skies darken with yellow electric bolts crackle through the dark clouds. The Eternal Dragon now hovers high above, staring down at the teenager who summoned him. "You have summoned me. I shall grant you two wishes." Mark looks down, a shadow covering his face as he thinks hard about what he will do next, knowing that this being, this dragon will make his greatest desires come true. "My parents always said that if you are good, then good things will happen. That's what all parents tell their kids in order to hide the ugly truth. Life is cruel, and if you think that God is going to save you, then you know nothing about life. My parents were murdered right in front of me. I was put in an orphanage. Even if my test scores are excellent, that won't guarantee me a good paying job." Shenron lowers his head a little, now looking dumbfounded. "Um, are you still deciding?"

Mark grits his teeth as he begins to tighten his fist. "My parents lied. Nothing good ever comes from being a martyr; people are evil and many of the billionaires and politicians are guilty of drug dealing, smuggling and murder, but are they punished?! They are still at large!" Mark raises his hands to the sky as he looks at Shenron with psychotic glee. "I am through being a martyr! I am through being weak! I want power! I want to be evil, but I want to get stronger from evil and destruction! Shenron, I know my wish! Make me… THE GOD OF EVIL!"

Shenron makes a look of absolute terror. If he grants this wish, he damns the entire universe, but he must remain neutral. Garlic Jr. wished for immortality and even though he knew that Garlic Jr. was evil, he still had to grant it. Shenron closes his eyes for a moment, the sweat pouring down his scaly face. He opens his glowing red eyes again as he readies himself. "Your wish… is granted." Shenron's eyes spring open and in a flash, Mark is covered in a red aura, crackling with red bolts of energy. Mark makes a psychotic laughter as Shenron looks down, nervous. "What is your next wish, Mark Zuko?"

"I'm fine, Shenron. You may return to your slumber. I have everything I need."

Shenron then scatters the dragon balls once more, returning to his slumber. Mark snaps his fingers, teleporting from the desert.

**Next Chapter: Piccolo is ambushed by an enemy with no special powers, and yet has weapons capable of killing him. Who is this enemy who knows his secrets? The Damage Saga begins!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Damage Saga: Unknown Enemy**

Gohan and Chi-Chi wait patiently outside of the hut, expecting Goku to reappear any moment. Chi-Chi paces around, becoming anxious to know what has happened to her husband. Within a moment, Goku reappears with a smaller young woman in tow. She has long red hair and is wearing white tennis shoes over her bare feet, still in her red gi. "Goku," shouts Chi-Chi, happy to see that he is okay. "Hi guys, this is Rachel. She will be taking Shenron's place from now on," replies Goku with a smile. Gohan cannot help but question. "Wait, what do you mean she's taking Shenron's place?"

"Exactly what I said, Gohan. Shenron has to rest for the next century because we exhausted the dragon balls, but he and Porunga combined their powers so that we can still have their help. Rachel here says that she is the Dragon God, the source of the dragon balls' power."

"So she can grant wishes then," asked Chi-Chi.

"Right, and since she's the source of their power, she has no limit to her wishes."

"So dad, is she the Super Saiyan we've been sensing?"

"Yes, Gohan," replies Rachel, "my power as the Dragon God is responsible for that." Goku's stomach starts to rumble. "Enough talking, let's eat! Rachel, would you like to join us?"

* * *

Piccolo's waterfall. Piccolo meditates with his arms folded, trying to shut out the world around him as he focuses on absolute silence. He shuts out the rushing sound of the waterfall, the fluttering of the butterfly's wings, and the chirping of the crickets. His mind is a total blank as he tries to focus his concentration on the next battle.

"Piccolo," said a voice from nearby. Piccolo breaks his concentration to see a man wearing all black floating in front of him. He wears a black mask with no mouth and tiny black goggles with red lenses, a black trench coat, black leather gloves and black combat boots. "Hello, man from Namek. The human race bids you welcome…" the mysterious man holds his left palm upward as a green ball of light appears from it. The ball of green light is an inch away from Piccolo's face when the man reveals his intention. "And goodbye." The ball of green light becomes an aura around Piccolo. Piccolo unfolds himself as he looks down at his body. When the aura fades, he falls into the water. Piccolo brings himself above the water and swims to shore. He slowly crawls out, gasping for air as the man in black stands over him in front.

"Piccolo from Namek, you are a threat to the human race. You are a mass murderer and a freak of nature. That green light nullified your powers for the next five minutes. Plenty of time for us to play." The man had spoken in a deep, proper voice. Piccolo rises to his feet and throws a punch at the man's head, but it seems to phase right through him. Piccolo brings his arm back and looks sternly at what is now obviously an image. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention. This is a hologram; the real me is miles away. I am keeping a safe distance in the event that something goes wrong."

"How was your hologram able to knock out my powers," asked Piccolo with the man in black responding in a blank voice. "This may be a hologram, but holograms are made of light. The power nullifier that I used was also made of light. Any more questions? Good!" The hologram fires destructive eye beams at Piccolo, hitting him in the chest and scarring him. Piccolo looks down for a second before dodging the next beam. Piccolo immediately runs into the forest in order to avoid this enemy until he can get his powers back.

Piccolo hides behind a tree with his back firmly against it. He listens for any disturbances, but then reminds himself that the man in black is a hologram, and holograms don't have footsteps. "There has to be a way I can cancel out that hologram. Once my powers come back, I could generate a bioelectric feedback, but that hologram could easily appear in front of me before that happens." Piccolo ponders hard on his next move, for he has never fought an enemy like this before, an enemy he can't touch and is miles away where he can't get to him. This opponent is clever, albeit a bit cowardly. This opponent in black is obviously an average human with no special powers, but this kind of technology is beyond what other scientists are doing right now, unless he is using a tremendous amount of power to get the hologram way out here in the wilderness.

"Hello," responds the man in black, blasting Piccolo with eye beams again. Piccolo stumbles to get up as his powers have yet to return. Piccolo sees that the hologram has vanished again. "Piccolo," said the man in black. Piccolo looks overhead to see the hologram hovering high above. "Tell me if you remember this move." The man in black crosses his hands above his head and a yellow energy blast forms in them. "Masenko…"

"No way," replies a horrified Piccolo, recognizing his own attack, the very one he taught to Gohan. "Ha!" shouts the hologram as he fires off the beam at Piccolo below. The man in black knows that without his powers, Piccolo cannot avoid the beam. As Piccolo desperately runs for cover, the yellow beam covers the forest in a brilliant light, a beautiful death from above. The blast hits, taking a section of the forest with it with such destructive force. The hologram hovers there and makes an evil laugh.

"Don't congratulate yourself yet," said Piccolo floating in front of him about a quarter of a mile in front of the hologram. The wound on Piccolo's chest is gone, but the would be assassin is completely unimpressed. "So your powers came back. No matter, you still can't fight me."

"I don't have to. I know how to stop you now."

"I told you, this is just a hologram. Just how can you possibly stop me?" Piccolo smirks at the hologram. "Oh, I have an idea." The man in black begins to raise his voice in anger. "I swear, you men are all the damn same, seeing everything as a game! I don't know why I put up with it! Always rushing off, looking to start a fight! Well, I'll give you a fight, Piccolo, and you will die for your sins!"

The man in black creates a series of holograms and blasts Piccolo from all sides. Piccolo warps out of the way, but a hologram fires eye beams at him. Piccolo ducks and releases an electric barrier from his hands, surrounding the hologram. The hologram is electrocuted from the feedback as the signal begins to jam. Piccolo drops the electric barrier as the hologram begins to slowly fade away.

"Don't think you've won, Piccolo," said the man in black in a low pitched, angry voice, "I will return and you will see what kind of man I am."

"You're a woman," said Piccolo with the man in black responding in surprise. "H-h-how did you know that?"

"What you said earlier about all men being the same, treating everything like a game. That is something only a woman would say. Also, you already said that this is a hologram, so it makes sense that you would hide your appearance, even your gender." The woman in black now laughs softly, still using a man's voice. "You're right of course. I knew you were smart, but now I see how smart. The electric barrier was a clever trick, but I will make improvements." The hologram is almost completely gone and Piccolo raises one last question.

"Who are you?" The woman in black chuckles, wanting to keep him guessing. "Let's just say I'm… damaged."

The hologram fades from view, but Piccolo knows that she will be back.

* * *

That night, Videl lies down in bed with Gohan behind her as she lies on her left side. A black gloved hand caresses Gohan's hair ever so passionately. The damaged woman has a more feminine shape now that she is not using a hologram. She continues to stroke Gohan's hair as he sleeps soundly in his bed.

"I love you, Gohan."

**Next Chapter: Damage uses her energy constructs to control Videl. Gohan tries to save her, but Damage forces the happy couple to fight to the death. The Damage Saga continues!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Damage Saga: Gohan vs. Videl**

The next morning, Goku walks into the kitchen, yawning and stretching his arms when he finds Chi-Chi working on something. He peeks over her shoulder to see her fixing what seems to be a tall, thin machine where the oven used to be. The machine has a red button on it with a dispenser at the bottom, right at hip level. The machine is also a bronze color with a slight shine to it. "Wow Chi-Chi, what is this thing?" Goku looks over his wife's shoulder as she turns around to face him. "Oh, morning Goku; this is our new food maker. It absorbs the water molecules in the air and transforms it into food. The dispenser is where the food is released. Here, I'll demonstrate." Chi-Chi pushes the red button and a voice responds. "Good morning, Mrs. Son, what can I serve for you?"

"Two plates of eggs and ham."

"Should I make ten extra plates for your husband, Chi-Chi?"

"You might as well. Goku loves food." Almost an instant later, the machine produces eleven plates of food for Goku and one for Chi-Chi, making a total of twelve. Chi-Chi faces Goku with a satisfied grin. "Well, what do you think?"

"That's amazing! Where did you get this machine, Chi-Chi?!"

"I made it." Goku laughs at her words before speaking again. "Seriously, where did you get it?" Chi-Chi drops her smile but is trying not to get upset. "I made it. Remember the Persona energy drinks that I got from the mall last week? They give you boundless energy and increased intellect for 5 hours." Goku calmly grabs his wife's shoulders as he looks more serious now. "Chi-Chi, how much have you been drinking?"

"I drink one can every day, two if I really need it. The drink gives you a boost of 200 IQ points-"

"Chi-Chi, that sounds dangerous! No one can boost their brainpower overnight like that and not suffer any side effects! Promise me that you'll slow down with that stuff." Chi-Chi angrily takes Goku's hands off of her, looking deep into her husband's eyes as her own nearly wavers. "Why should I? Someone has to provide for this household since you never will! That money that Krillin gave me? I used it to buy the props for this machine! I'm using it for us, Goku, not just you!" Chi-Chi turns away from Goku now, looking toward the door. She lets out a heavy sigh as she looks back at him. "Why don't you go, Goku? Just run off and abandon me and your sons. That's all you ever do." Chi-Chi walks out the door. Goku looks at the plates of food and feels his stomach rumbling. Normally he would have eaten all of it by now, but Chi-Chi's words weigh heavily on his mind.

Mark sits in his chair behind his desk as he looks out the window of his office. The sun shines brightly through the window of his office high above Hercule City. He sits there with a calm yet menacing expression on his face. A presence enters his office as he looks out the corner of his eye to address a figure in black kneeling in front of his desk with her fist pressed against the floor. "I love you, Gohan? You aren't developing feelings for him, are you Damage," asked Mark in a cold voice. Damage speaks up, almost worried. "It's just that I've known him a long time. Are you sure you want me to do this, Mr. Zuko?"

"Your mission is simple: you will make it appear as if you are trying to kill him. Once Goku and Chi-Chi learn that their son is in danger, they will try to find the person responsible. The self-proclaimed Saiyan hero won't rest until he learns of your identity, and then we will crush him! Goku will finally know what true defeat is!"

"But Mark…"

"But what, Damage?"

"Piccolo deserved what I did to him; he is a mass murderer and a would-be dictator. Vegeta is also a criminal; he has murdered billions, but Gohan is innocent! You told me we would kill those who deserve it!"

"And we are, but Gohan is… collateral. He is also a potential threat to this world, much like his father. Gohan is half-Saiyan and has shown to be more powerful than his father. I hired you to take care of these threats. So, are you in?" Damage continues to kneel, thinking hard about what shall transpire next. She is confused, not knowing if what she is doing is right. "I will carry out the mission, but I want Gohan spared." Damage teleports out of the office when someone else appears next to Mark. She has long, spiky silver hair with yellow skin and pointy ears with Potara earrings and an outfit similar to Kibito's. "Do you think she can do it," asked the Kai female.

"We'll see, won't we?"

Hercule City, Gohan's residence. Gohan lands in front of his house after leaving the university for the day. He is about to walk inside when he sees Pan leaving the house. Pan is wearing a white tank top with blue jean shorts and flip flops as she tackles Gohan. "Papa," shouts Pan. Gohan briefly hugs his daughter. "So, what's the occasion, Pan?"

"You mean my clothes? I'm going to the beach; it is Friday after all."

"Don't stay out too late, Pan, oh and did you see your mother around by any chance?"

"She's in the bedroom; for some reason, she hasn't left home today."

"I'll go and talk with her then. Bye, Pan." Pan takes to the sky as she goes to her destination. Gohan approaches the door of the house when he senses something out of the ordinary. He begins to detect two people inside of the house. The first is clearly his wife, Videl, so who is the other one? As Gohan puts his foot through the doorway, a black gloved hand holding a gun seems to be appearing through a portal. Gohan assumes that it is a normal gun when it shoots his arm, injuring it. Gohan leaps back from the house, holding his left arm. Stepping out of the portal is a woman in a black outfit with tiny silver goggles with red lenses, a black trench coat with black gloves and black pants with black combat boots.

"Gohan, it's a pleasure you could make it home. Videl has been eager to see you." The woman in black brings Videl out of the house with her. Videl is still in her nightgown, trembling with a strange light covering her body. "Videl," shouts Gohan. "Ah yes, we haven't been introduced. You may call me Damage. The reason why I am here is so that I can lure out your father, Gohan."

"Why? What's dad ever done to you? Why are you doing this?!"

"I truly am sorry, Gohan. I wish I didn't have to involve you in this, but my employer said otherwise. I am after your father because of his past sins, and through you I can finally reach him." Videl looks over at Damage. "But Goku is a good man! He would never hurt innocent people!"

"Not knowingly, Videl, but he has done it. Many years ago, Goku transformed into a giant monster ape. He destroyed the martial arts stadium and killed hundreds, including his adoptive grandfather Gohan." Gohan looks up and speaks in a questioning tone of voice. "Is that why you attacked Piccolo yesterday, because of his past sins?"

Without warning, Videl warps in front of Gohan. She seems to be in a fighting pose, ready to attack as she throws a punch at Gohan who only narrowly dodges. "Videl, what are you doing?!"

"It's not me, Gohan! Damage is controlling me!"

"Sorry I have to do this, but as I said, it's your father I want." Videl wraps what seem to be light tendrils around Gohan. She pulls him in and punches him in the gut, and then spin kicks him. Gohan begins to ponder, but decides to ask his wife as she continues to attack him. "Videl, how is she controlling you?"

"Damage said something about light constructs. She also hit me with something else; she called it an energy virus."

"Is that how your blows are able to hurt me? What about the gun she used?"

"She said it had something to do with teleportation." Gohan briefly smiles. "Weaponized teleportation. Awesome!"

"Gohan!"

"Right, sorry." Videl disappears when Damage moves her hand through Gohan's chest as he screams in agony. Damage removes her hand and Videl punches him into a nearby house. "Gohan," shouts Videl, worried for her husband's safety. Gohan flies out and lands back in front of their house. Videl is happy to see him safe when Damage flies forward. Just as Damage approaches Gohan, he tries to punch her mid-flight when his fist phases through her. Damage fires a blue teleport blast from her glove and it overtakes Gohan's mouth. Gohan falls to the ground, covering his face with his arms from the excruciating pain of the teleport blast. Damage forces Videl over to Gohan's body as he is still screaming in pain from the blast.

"I want you to finish him off, but I don't want him dead, just out of commission," said Damage. Damage then forces Videl to power up a viral blast. The green blast builds up above Videl's head, building more and more. "Okay Videl, that's enough." Videl's blast continues to build. "I said stop, Videl!"

"I can't, it's still building! I thought you were doing this anyway!" Damage then receives a call. "Hello, Damage." Damage teleports a mile away to speak to Mark on the other end. "Yes, there has been a change in the plan. I'm controlling Videl now."

"What? But how," asked a horrified Damage. "I told you that your mission was to hurt Goku, but you got soft. I want him to suffer, and the best way to do that is by killing his first son."

"No," said Damage now worried in a fearful response. She teleports to where Videl is and tries to stop her but she is too late; Videl fires off the blast, seemingly reducing Gohan to ash. The aura controlling Videl disappears as she falls to her knees in horror to what she had done. "GOHAAAAAAN!" shouts out Videl as she begins to shed tears. Damage stands there trembling, afraid of what just transpired. "This… this wasn't supposed to happen." Videl looks behind her to see Damage. She immediately jumps on top of her and starts punching as hard as she can. "You did this! This is all your fault!"

"I'm sorry," shouts out Damage. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Gohan was supposed to be spared. My client lied to me; he said that Gohan would be spared."

"And I was." Videl and Damage see Gohan standing beside them, covering the lower half of his face with his injured left arm. Videl and Damage both get up and Videl hugs Gohan, relieved that he is alive. Damage looks through her mask and goggles, curious as to why Gohan is still covering his face. "Gohan, I hit you with a minimal blast. It was enough to hurt you, but not that badly. Why are you still covering your face?"

"Minimal? YOU CALL THIS MINIMAL?!" Gohan drops his arm, and Damage and Videl both look in horror to see that the skin and muscle on the lower half of his face are missing, with only the bone remaining. "Gohan, your face," said Videl at a loss for words. Damage recalls what Mark said, that he was taking over the mission. She looks at her gloves, shaking with a terrible realization. "He was controlling things from the beginning. He lied to me. He said no harm would come to you." Damage teleports away. "Hey, get back here," shouts out Gohan, but he is too late. "I did this to you," said Videl looking at the ground in extreme guilt. Gohan calmly hugs Videl, passionately rubbing his bony chin on her head. "This wasn't your fault, Videl; you did it against your will. All we need to worry about right now is getting inside. I need to cover my face up before someone sees me."

Damage stands in Mark's office with Mark now standing in front of her. Damage clearly shows her anger, even though her face can't be seen. "You lied to me. You said that I would be in control. I told you, Zuko; I told you that no harm was to come to Gohan! I will not kill anyone who doesn't deserve it!"

"Even if I paid you 100 million zeni?"

"We're done, Mark. Get someone else to do your dirty work because I am not one of your robots that run your company, I am a person." Damage walks out of Mark's office as the yellow skinned Kai female stands behind him beside his desk. "Should we let her go? She knows about your underground deals."

"Let her go. Besides, who is going to believe her? She is practically a criminal now."

"I hope your right, Mark." Mark turns around and takes the Kai woman's hand into his and kisses her. "You worry too much, my darling Sheila. Soon my plans will go into full bloom, and then the darkness will spread. It will not be monsters or aliens that ravage this world, but human nature itself."

Mark releases her and sits down at his desk as he stares out of the window. "Tick tock, turn back the clock to a time before we were born. We shall return to the endless void and suffer no more."

**Next Chapter: Piccolo meets with Goku and a damaged Gohan. Without warning, Damage knocks out their powers! Nowhere is safe! The Damage Saga continues! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Damage Saga: The Son Family**

A man gets up from out of his bed late at night. He rubs his eyes as he walks downstairs into the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator door and leans inward, taking out a quart of milk that had been recently opened. He turns around and drinks from the carton when he spits it out, seeing a woman in a black protective suit. He backs up a little as the woman slowly approaches him. "You have a beautiful family, but you haven't been honest with them. I know you love them, but you have killed innocent people in your spare time. You are a monster, and I cannot overlook that." Damage places her hand on the man's red haired shoulder before bringing herself an inch away from him. The man feels a stinging sensation and drops the carton of milk, looking down at himself. He holds out his hands, covered in his own blood from Damage's combat knife as she had stabbed him in his stomach. Damage holds on to him as he falls backward onto the floor.

"Shh shh shh, it's okay," said Damage in a soft, reassuring voice. She softly lowers his head onto the kitchen floor and stands back, teleporting away. The life fades from the man as he bleeds out on his nicely polished kitchen floor.

The next day, Gohan, Videl, and Pan sit in their living room watching television. It is Saturday morning, so Gohan has no classes to teach. Gohan sits in the center, now with his face covered up in bandages and his black hair barely sticking out from the top. Gohan only wears his white boxers with remote in hand. Videl sits to Gohan's left in her nightgown with her long black hair unbraided, and Pan sits to Gohan's right, wearing red pajamas. Videl leans her head on Gohan's shoulder, comforting him from yesterday's ordeal. Pan sits close to her father, also trying to comfort him. She feels guilty for not being there to help out and now wants to be by his side. Videl raises her head and looks at Gohan. "I'll make us some breakfast. What do you want?"

"I'm fine," responds Gohan with Videl looking slightly worried. "Gohan, you have to eat something. Come on, what do you want?" Gohan looks into his wife's eyes without turning his head. "I guess four of everything." "Four eggs, bacon and sausage, right?" Gohan turns his eyes forward again. "That's it." Videl stands up and walks over to the kitchen, passing by Pan. "What about you, Pan?"

"Some oatmeal, please." Videl proceeds into the kitchen as Pan turns her head to Gohan. "Papa, how is your face? Does it hurt?" Gohan puts the remote down beside him and looks at Pan. "Not as much as yesterday." Pan grabs Gohan around the waist hugging him tightly as her eyes begin to fill with tears. "I'm sorry, papa, I should've been here. I could've saved you." Gohan pats her head and caresses it. "There was nothing you could've done, Pan. All that matters is that I'm still alive." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Gohan is about to get up, but Pan jumps off of the couch. She answers the door and sees Piccolo standing there with Goku next to him. "Grandpa," shouts a happy Pan as she hugs Goku. Goku smiles as he pats her head. "Hey there, Pan! Is your dad home?"

"He's inside on the couch! Want me to send him out here?"

"Sure!" Pan runs back inside to speak to Gohan. Gohan slowly walks outside with Pan beside him. Goku drops his smile, replacing his expression with calm sympathy. "How are you, Gohan? Is your face feeling better?" Gohan opens his eyes wider through the bandages. "Just a little. The bandages do chafe a bit, not having a face and all." Piccolo steps forward, tightening his fist. "Gohan, did you notice anything when Damage attacked you yesterday? Did she say anything to give you a clue to her identity?" Gohan lowers his brows, making a serious face.

"Yes, I did. She kept talking as if she knew me. She clearly knew Videl by name, but that wasn't it. After she took my face, she was mortified by what she had done and blamed the guy who hired her."

"Wait, back up! You mean someone hired her to attack you," asked Piccolo. Gohan raises his voice a bit.

"Yeah, she said that this would lure dad to her."

"And I was right," shouts a voice. Out of nowhere, a green light blinds the group for a few seconds before fading from view. Damage appears beside the group on Gohan's left, standing firm with her arms held behind her. "I'm sure that Piccolo has already told you about my power blocker."

"Yes, but it only lasts for 5 minutes," answers Piccolo.

"Not this time I'm afraid. This time I have knocked out your powers for half an hour. I said I would extend the time limit next we meet, didn't I, Piccolo?" Damage turns her head to Gohan. "You are not needed here." Gohan and Pan seemingly teleport away. Goku looks at her angry.

"What did you do?!"

"I sent them to a safe location. Videl is with them; I will not have Gohan get involved this time."

Piccolo steps closer to Damage, clenching his teeth at her. "You said you were trying to punish me for my past sins! If that's true then come after me, but leave Goku and Gohan out of this!"

"Why do you think I sent Gohan's family away just now, Piccolo? I was trying to keep them out of our way." Goku walks past Piccolo slowly, making his way over to Damage. "Just one question: who are you? How do you know so much about us, and why are you after me? I haven't harmed the innocent!"

"But you have, Goku; you just don't remember." Goku squints his eyes a little as if he is trying to glare her to death. "What do you mean?" Damage begins to raise her voice.

"Do you remember the night Grandpa Gohan died, Goku? Do you remember hearing about a giant monster ape tearing up the stadium? That ape killed the people in the stadium that night and stepped on your adoptive grandfather. That ape was you, Goku." Goku opens his eyes in disbelief, now bowing his head in fear of this realization. "Or did you think it was Vegeta? Not likely, since he didn't even know about Earth at the time. Guess that leaves only one culprit." Piccolo raises his fist in anger and lashes out. "ENOUGH!" Piccolo throws a punch, but it phases through her. Piccolo steps back, annoyed. "Oh not this again!" Damage chuckles.

"Sorry Piccolo, but I will not give you any advantage whatsoever. I didn't come to challenge you; I came here to kill you." Goku raises his head in determination. "Are you afraid to fight fair, Damage?! Is that it?!" "Hmm. And I suppose two super powerful, planet busting warriors fighting a powerless human at full power is fair, then?" Damage charges forward and vanishes. Damage throws a tiger claw at Goku, who blocks just in time. Piccolo does a left kick, but Damage blocks it. Piccolo puts up his arms to block Damage's punch, but it phases through and hits him square in the jaw. In a flurry of speed, Goku and Damage throw and block punches before jumping back and getting into fighting poses.

"So, you're a martial artist," said Goku.

"Of course. I was trained by the Ox-King." Goku grunts before retorting. "How is that possible?! Everything you've said so far is confusing! You know about our pasts, you know where we live, and now you're saying you know the Ox-King! Just who are you?!" Damage now speaks out in anger.

"I am someone you have been ignoring for years. I am someone who has become tired of your stupidity. I am someone you claimed to care about, but all you really love is fighting. You love it so much that nothing else matters to you. Well, I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you!" In a flash of light, Damage is gone. Goku stands up straight now and looks around the area in confusion. Piccolo stands firm with his eyes looking to both sides of him, expecting an attack.

"Ka... Me..." Just then, Goku and Piccolo look upward, seeing Damage cupping her hands together as she charges Goku's signature move. "No way," said a dumbfounded Goku. Suddenly, Goku and Piccolo are wrapped in white energy tendrils that encase their bodies. "Ugh, I can't move," grunts Piccolo. "Ha... Me..." Goku and Piccolo look upward in fear as Damage is nearly done charging the attack. "HAAAAA!" A giant blue blast fires downward at the two Z warriors. They both have their mouths wide open as they scream, the giant blue beam of death headed down at them. In a flash, a massive explosion takes place, a giant dust cloud covering the area. Damage floats there, waiting for the end result. The dust begins to slowly fade away and she can see a silhouette in the dust. When it finally clears, Damage's utter shock and fear can be shown through her tiny mask goggles.

Goku and Piccolo have their eyes tightly closed, but then they open them. Goku looks and sees a tall, young blonde man in a black suit, holding out his left hand. He had blocked the Kamehameha Wave from Damage, smoke still coming from his hand. Damage cannot believe her eyes for it is none other than Mark Zuko, the one who had hired her for this mission to begin with. Mark claps his hands to dust them off, then he snaps his fingers and the energy ropes break off of Goku and Piccolo. Mark looks up at Damage and speaks.

"You are a violent criminal who shall be brought to justice for your heinous crimes against these people." Damage responds in anger. "Mark, you lying son of a-"

"Am I lying when I say that you murdered that red haired family man last night?" Mark looks back at Goku and Piccolo with a seeming look of concern. "Whatever she told you, don't listen. This woman is wanted by the authorities for murder. There are eye witnesses that saw her enter the house last night. The wife and children are heartbroken and they want to press charges." Goku steps forward and looks up at Damage. "Is this true? You killed a man last night?" Damage only growls, being interrogated like a true criminal. "Yes I did, but the man was a serial killer. He had it coming!" "Enough of your lies!" shouts Mark as he throws out his hand, hitting Damage with an invisible blast before being slammed into the ground. Damage gets back up with irritation in her voice.

"This was not part of the plan. I need to regroup." Damage teleports away, leaving the three men alone. Goku extends his hand to Mark, who is taken back by the gesture. "Thank you for helping us, Mark," said Goku. Mark then shakes Goku's hand and makes a gentle smile. "Sure, no problem." Piccolo folds his arms, looking stern. "How did you know we were here, Mr. Zuko," asked Piccolo. Mark raises his brows as he addresses the Namekian. "Well, it is as I said; I was following leads on the masked woman calling herself Damage. The family man wasn't the first person she killed; she has killed over a dozen people already and those people had families."

"Well, I hope you have better luck catching her," said Goku. "So Mark, you must be really strong to block the Kamehameha like that." Mark closes his eyes and smiles. "Well, I'm not that strong." "Oh come on, don't be so modest," said Goku smiling, glad to see another strong fighter. "Sorry, but I really have to get going. I have a company to look after, even though all of my workers are robots. See you guys." And like that, Mark flies off toward Shade Industries.

Mark flies in through the window of his office and softly lands by his desk. He drops his gentle smile and replaces it with a cold, menacing demeanor. "So, are you watching them?" Appearing out of nowhere is his wife Sheila, who has replaced her Kai outfit with a pale blue sleeveless dress and blue stilettos. "I'm always watching, darling," responds Sheila Zuko in a deep voice and then finishes, "after all... I'm everywhere."

"Goku must not know just yet that I am his enemy. In my present state, I cannot fight him. I may be the God of Evil, but my body is still human. I need more power."

"Then why not let me kill you, Mark? Won't that increase your power?"

"No, that's too quick, and besides I won't be able to adjust to your power just yet."

"Then I can share some of it with you. If you just..." Sheila speaks with sympathy to her husband, but he cuts her off. "No Sheila, no. I need to take this slow. Also, it is about time you made your appearance known to the world. I'm a public figure, so it's only fair that they get to know you as well."

"You are aware that Goku has suspicions about you... right, Mark?"

"Considering that I just saved his life from Damage, he may think otherwise for the time being. So, are the Black Dragons ready yet?"

"Almost." Mark smiles, a smile that would put the devil to shame as the shadows cover his face. "Then we proceed with the broadcast. Vegeta is going to love this."

Capsule Corporation, lounge area. The Briefs family sit in front of the TV with Rachel joining them. After Goku informed Bulma of what's going on with the dragon balls, Bulma learned that her newest intern is the Dragon God and may be the only one who can defeat the God of Evil. When Rachel spoke to Goku at her apartment, she gave him one final warning: the coming darkness is not just a force, but a living breathing entity called the God of Evil. Mere men cannot conquer him because he feeds on selfish desires. All of history's sins and temptations will be the source of his power, so Goku will need not physical strength this time, but strength of character.

Rachel sits in a black lawn chair given to her by Bulma. Her chair is close to the TV as Rachel wears her white dress shirt with green skirt and black low heels. Trunks looks at Rachel with curiosity, but also infatuation. Vegeta is curious as to how this weak looking girl can be the source of all dragon balls. Bulma turns up the volume as the broadcast begins.

"I can't believe that Mark is finally introducing his wife to the public," said Bulma.

"I wonder if she's human," ponders Bra out loud with Bulma glaring at her. "Now let's not judge Mark just yet, everyone." Vegeta simply has his arms folded with his usual grumpy look. "I don't trust him," said Vegeta with Bulma looking his way from her left. "Vegeta, you barely know Mark."

"I know he tried to strangle me ten years ago." Rachel turns over in her lawn chair and looks back at Vegeta. "Do you know why, Vegeta," asked Rachel with Vegeta replacing his grumpy look with remorse. "I..."

"_I don't believe my eyes! His wife is a looker!" _Everyone turns their attention to the TV screen as Mark Zuko smiles at the crowd with a shorter woman with pointy ears, long silver, spiky hair in a Mohawk pattern with a yellowish skin tone. She has a petite face and body as she wears her red silk ball gown with no sleeves or back. She has her arm wrapped around Mark's waist as the cameras flash all over the place.

"_Thank you, everyone. I am one lucky man to have such a lovely, beautiful woman at my side to give me the strength I need to carry on with my work. Also, she's good in bed."_

Everyone chuckles at the comment. Vegeta then opens his eyes and jumps from the couch as Mrs. Zuko has the camera zoom in on her. Vegeta then runs over and grabs the TV, his face pouring with sweat and absolute fear in his eyes. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Bulma and Trunks grab Vegeta to calm him down, trying to get him to release the TV. "Dad, calm down!" "Vegeta, what's wrong with you?!" Vegeta drops the TV, but Rachel manages to catch it. She puts it back on the stand while Trunks and Bulma release their hold on Vegeta. Vegeta grabs his mouth as Bulma looks heavily worried. "What's wrong, Vegeta?! I've never seen you like this!" Vegeta calms down as he looks at his wife with terror in his eyes. "That woman, Sheila Zuko..."

"Yes, what about her," asked Bulma in a tone of voice that tells Vegeta that he can trust her. Vegeta squints his eyes a little as he summons up the courage to speak. "She's Frieza's mother." And Bulma and Trunks look at him as they are seemingly joining Vegeta in his moment of disbelief.

**Next Chapter: He preys on wavering souls. Lust, greed, wrath, pride, violence. Your sins are his power. Beware The Darkness!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Damage Saga: The Darkness, Act 1**

A week has passed since Sheila Zuko revealed herself to the world. As for now, Mark and Sheila wake up in their master bedroom with the white sheets covering the lower halves of their bodies. The two lazily open their eyes, with Sheila cuddled up against Mark's body with Mark's arm around her. Sheila and Mark stare into each other's eyes, a calm passion between them. "Morning," said Sheila. "Morning," replied Mark.

Sheila sits at the kitchen table with her face leaning on her hands. Her white frilly nightgown stretches past her knees to her ankles. Mark stands in front of her in their manor kitchen at the white gas stove in his black pajama pants, making some pancakes. Sheila smiles at her husband in an infatuated voice. "I love it when you cook."

"I love it when you compliment me."

"I love it when I make you blush." Mark now becomes embarrassed. "Okay, enough of the mushy stuff." Mark walks over to the table and fixes both of their plates. After putting the skillet in the sink, he sits down at the table and the two of them eat breakfast. Sheila looks at Mark with a dry expression, something important she wants to say to him. He immediately notices her eyes as he is eating. "The Black Dragons are ready for phase one. Should I tell them to strike?"

"Go ahead. The city isn't going to destroy itself."

"Mark, they want you to give the command, not me. They worship the God of Evil and you are their god." Mark sighs, knowing that there is no way around this. "Fine, I'll give the command, but I want to talk to their leader later."

"Another thing. The main ingredient for the Persona energy drinks..."

"I was giving the masses a sample of what the Sun God can do. Now that I have copied his energy, I can upgrade the drinks with Persona Plus. If they want the regular kind they will get the minimum, but with Persona Plus they will get the full power of the Sun God for five hours. Of course, they will have to pay." Sheila chuckles. "Once those people become drunk with power, they'll go crazy. Good plan, Mark." Sheila stands up from the table and steps over to Mark. She kisses him before walking out. "I'll send them the command."

In the past year, Uub had mastered his abilities and is now able to use his rage induced powers. During that time, he became the acting protector of Hercule City, dubbing himself Papayaman. He has stopped bank robbers, saved an airliner, and put out fires. Hercule City has ranked him their number 1 superhero because he always shows up in a hurry and gets the job done and looks cool while doing it. Papayaman flies over the city, scouting for any signs of trouble. He stops for a moment, looking down at the city with pride. Papayaman looks on through his orange helmet, enjoying the peaceful scene. "All is calm," said Uub. Uub then sees a sparkle in the sky. For some reason, he is getting a sudden chill but has no time to react as a mysterious energy blasts hits the city from out of nowhere. The massive explosion blows Uub back, causing him to tumble backward through the air. When Uub catches himself in mid-air, he looks down at Hercule City, seeing it reduced into a wasteland. "Oh god," said a terrified Uub.

Hours later, there is panic and rioting in the streets. People's homes were destroyed and people were caught in the blast and killed. With the city's security gone, Hercule City has now become a hell on earth. Uub would normally take action and stop the bad guys, but how can he stop this? Uub stands there but then sees a figure in a black protective suit, fighting off some of the rioters. Uub runs over and sees none other than Damage, knocking some of the people into the buildings. "What are you doing," shouted Uub at Damage.

"What does it look like? I'm doing something, not standing around like you are!"

"These people are scared! They are not the bad guys!"

"They are stealing and trampling over each other! Some of them have already spilled blood! Does that sound reasonable to you?"

"Don't be so black and white about this, Damage! Attacking anything that moves will make you the bad guy!"

"And I suppose you can do better, then? Go ahead, Uub. Try to tell the rioting crowd that everything will be fine." Uub stands there silently. "No answer? I see Goku has taught you well, but social politics is not his strong suit, nor is LOGIC!" The crowd continues their path of anarchy as Uub looks around and for the first time, feels truely defeated.

The Tiger Gang have just finished assaulting a few people and stolen their wallets and purses. They have taken advantage of the chaos and count their stolen goods when they see a young man with shoulder length black hair. He looks like Gohan, only a bit shorter and skinnier. He wears a black Chinese gi with shoes to match. "Those things don't belong to you. Give them back." The Tiger Gang only laugh at the strange young man. "Yeah and who's going to make us, pipsqueak," asked one of the Tiger punks. With blinding speed, the young man snatches everything they stole and holds the items by his side. The Tiger Gang now look scared. "How did you do that?" The young man turns his back to the gang before walking away. "Get lost. I don't want to see you again until you think about what you did."

After returning the belongings, the young man then meets up with Pan, who seems to be fighting off the more violent rioters. Pan approaches him with worry and panic in her voice. "Uncle Goten," shouts Pan, "what is going on here?!" Goten looks at his niece, almost angry. "I only just arrived in town when this happened. Where is your dad?"

Gohan falls to one knee, wearing his blue suit jacket and white shirt with dark slacks and brown shoes. He has one eye open as he seems to be in pain. Hovering in front of him is a mysterious figure with a black-purple ceremonial robe with a hood covering his face, and floating behind him is a large red magic circle. "This guy is incredibly powerful for a human. Who is he," thought Gohan to himself. "You wish to know who I am, don't you, Gohan?" Gohan opens his eyes, surprised. "How do you know my name?"

"I am a necromancer, a wizard who gains power from death and destruction. There are trillions of dead life forms in the universe, but the best power source for my magic is the darkness itself. My god is my armor and shall bring everlasting darkness."

"Your... god?"

"The Darkness Incarnate. For eons he has waited to strike, but now he has physical form. My god shall smite down you wretched Saiyans and erase your very existance!" The necromancer blasts Gohan back with a lightning blast, knocking him on his back. Gohan just barely sits up from the attack. The necromancer launches a fireball when Damage shows up and warps it right back at him, knocking him back. "COME ON," shouts Damage as she grabs Gohan and teleports away. Damage and Gohan now stand on a hill with Shade Industries in the distance. Damage takes out a tiny sack and gives it to Gohan. "What is this," asked Gohan.

"Senzu beans. I went to Korin's Tower and took some out of his vase. They should heal your face."

"Except you're the one who took it in the first place, and now you're giving me Senzu beans?" Damage can see that Gohan is still angry about that, but there are more pressing matters right now. Damage places her gloved hand on Gohan's chest. "I never wanted to hurt you, Gohan, but that man... no that's not important right now. You need to be at full strength right now." Damage steps away, giving Gohan some space. Gohan takes out a Senzu bean and slides it through his bandages. With one jolt, he can feel his strength returning. Gohan quickly tears off the bandages and begins to feel his face and to his surprise, all of the skin and muscle on the lower half of his face has grown back! No longer needing the bandages, he incinerates them with one blast. "Well, at least my strength has increased." Gohan walks over to Damage. "There is no way we can stop this riot right now, and attacking everyone in town isn't going to help the situation. We need a plan," said Gohan very inquisitively.

"That's what I'm thinking of right now."

"And?"

"We need to withdraw. Pan and Goten are down there right now. I'll go and pick them up." In a flash, Damage teleports away. A few seconds later, she is back on the distant hill with Gohan, bringing Goten and Pan with her. "Gohan, what is going on? Why is Hercule City in ruin?! I was coming to visit you when this happened," said Goten worried. Damage stands in the center of the group with a take charge tone of voice. "Alright everyone, listen up! There is nothing we can do right now to stop the riot. We will let the authorities take it from here. Our objective right now is protecting anyone caught in the crossfire. The Riot Squad will most likely use tear gas on the rioters, but we will find any civilians harmed by the attack and get them the help they need! Any objections?! Good, now let's go!"

Later, after finding as many injured civilians as they could, the group meet up in front of Shade Industries. Damage looks skyward at the tall white tower. "Why are we meeting here," asked Goten. "Doesn't it bother you that this building wasn't touched by the blast? The entire city was hit, but Shade Industries remains in tact." Gohan walks over to Damage and looks skyward at the tower, curious as well. "You have a point there, Damage. No debris or broken windows, it's like something protected it."

"That's why I find it disturbing. Gohan, what do you know about the God of Evil?" Gohan looks at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?" "Gohan, you heard what that necromancer said, that he worships the Darkness Incarnate. How do we know it is not the same Darkness that Goku encountered when he was a boy?" Goten grabs Damage's arm and turns her his way. "Darkness Incarnate? What are you talking about?"

"When Goku fought King Piccolo all those years ago, he went to the Land of Ice from Korin's Tower and met an entity called Darkness. Darkness tried to tempt Goku into giving up on his mission to save the world from Piccolo. Darkness then gave Goku the Ultra Divine Water, which gave him the power to face King Piccolo one last time. I might be grasping straws here, but what if that is the Darkness that necromancer was talking about?"

"Yeah, but how is Shade Industries involved," asked Pan. Damage turns back toward Gohan, and Gohan can see her eyes through the tiny goggles, wavering a little. "Gohan, Mark Zuko hired me to attack you." Gohan is surprised when he hears this. Mark Zuko, a public figure and legitimate businessman? "I don't believe you."

"I understand your reaction, Gohan, but the proof is standing in front of us. Mark wanted to hurt your father and through you he could accomplish that."

"But why does Mark want to hurt dad?"

"I don't know, but that is why I became Damage in the first place. I wanted to look into Shade Industries and find out as much as I could. I also wanted to pose as an assassin for Mark."

"Well at least you have that part down," said an angry Pan. Damage turns her head to Pan's direction. "I told Mark that no harm was to come to you, but he went back on his word. He tried to kill Gohan even after I told him that I wanted him spared. Mark has an entire company run by robot workers, but why? Why doesn't he hire? His company make such a huge profit already; hiring a few workers wouldn't dent his income that much. Either he's doing it to save money and claim all the profit himself, or..."

"Or," asked a curious Goten.

"Or he wants something that he can control, and that means he is hiding something inside of his company that he can't risk living workers to see."

Kame House. Roshi, Marron and Android 18 sit on the couch, watching the news report that is coming in from Hercule City. Hercule holds a press conference to try and assure the citizens that everything will be done within his power to help the city be rebuilt. A knock comes from the front door. "I'll get it," said Marron. Marron opens the front door, seeing Sheila Zuko standing there in her blue dress with an eerie smile. "Marron, who is at the door?" Eighteen comes to the door and recognizes the woman from TV. "Hello, are you Android 18?"

"I am."

"I heard that your husband passed away not too long ago. I'm sorry for your loss. Anyway, I wanted to invite you and your family to my husband's manor tomorrow."

"Why," asked a suspicious Android 18.

"My husband Mark has a few ideas about how to fix Hercule City, but he wanted to know a little more about the people who fought Cell." Sheila holds a card with an address on it and gives it to Android 18. "Mark and I would love to meet you and your friends." Sheila walks away from the door and teleports away. Eighteen looks at the card, showing the address of Mark Zuko's manor. "Mark Zuko wants to see us?! Mom, we should totally go!" Eighteen puts the card into her pocket, walking slowly toward the stairs. She tightens her fist as she looks back at the television. Android 18 whispers to herself. "I don't like it."

It is sunset at Goku's house as he lands in front of the hut. Like most of his friends, he had spent most of the day in Hercule City, trying to stop the riot. He hasn't eaten anything all day and thanks to Chi-Chi's food maker, he doesn't have to worry about the grocery bill anymore. Goku steps in through the front door and immediately he sees Chi-Chi's body collapsed on the floor. "Chi-Chi," shouts a worried Goku. He lifts her head before picking her up into his arms. Goku uses his ki sense to see if anything is wrong with her. "Her energy is burned out. It's as if she has been working on overdrive for weeks. If this keeps up, her body may quit on her." Goku then looks on the floor, seeing an empty can of Persona. Goku widens his eyes, sensing something odd coming from the can. "Why didn't I notice this before? There is a strange energy lingering in the can." Goku puts Chi-Chi down on a chair, then opens the fridge to find it filled with nothing but Persona cans. Goku then feels the same energy coming from the cans in the fridge.

"What is this?! I feel this unusual energy coming from these drinks. What is Mark putting in them? They feel like nuclear reactors." Goku closes the refridgerator and takes out a card from his pocket. Sheila Zuko had given him the card, telling him and his friends and family to meet Mark at his manor. "Maybe I will go. It's time I had a chat with Mark."

**Next Chapter: Damage targets the mother of Freiza and Cooler, but Sheila Zuko is not easily overpowered. For the first time, the violent vigilante has met her match! The Damage Saga continues!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Damage Saga: The Mother of Freiza**

It is the night before the big day at Mark Zuko's manor. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Bulma meet outside of Capsule Corporation in a circle, concerned about what happened earlier in Hercule City and the invitations they received right after the catastrophe. Bulma is the first one to speak up, a look of slight concern but also serious resolve. "Alright, there are two main things we need to talk about right now. First we need to talk about Damage. Piccolo, what are your thoughts?" Piccolo looks at Bulma with his arms folded. "So far, all we know is that Damage knows too much about us and our adventures. The only reason I can fathom is that she knows us personally. She also said that she trained under Ox-King." Goku interrupts angrily. "She's lying. She only said that to confuse us. Ox-King and Chi Chi lived alone on Fire Mountain for years before I finally met them. Chi Chi is the only person he could have trained at the time. Even after Chi Chi married me, Ox King still gets few visitors." Bulma looks at Gohan calmly. "What did you learn, Gohan?"

"I know that mom isn't Damage."

"Are you sure, Gohan? After all, Chi Chi is known for her violent outbursts."

"Maybe, but she's no killer. Damage was still with me when dad went back home. Mom was at home at the exact same time that Damage was helping out with the riot." Piccolo speaks up again. "And we know it's not Android 18 because she has no ki signature for us to detect, but Damage does. Also, she's like Vegeta, she's too proud to hide her face."

"Yeah, if she wanted to kill us, she would come right out and say it," responds Goku. "Plus, why would she need to wear a protective suit? Man made weapons have no effect on her!" Piccolo looks at Bulma again. "At first I considered you a suspect, Bulma."

"EXCUSE ME?! Why would you suspect me?!" Bulma shouts at Piccolo who raises his voice back at her briefly. "I said at first!" Piccolo regains his composure. "I considered you a suspect because of your knowledge of technology. You are one of the few people on Earth smart enough to make a suit like that."

"But didn't you guys say that Damage knew martial arts?"

"She did," replies Goku, "and based on what moves she used, we know that she's a brawler."

"Bulma, does Bra know martial arts? Did Vegeta train her," asked Gohan.

"Vegeta gave her some training when she was little, but he stopped. He seemed more focused on making Trunks stronger. He has been pretty lenient with her on training."

"Goku, how can we be sure that Rachel is not Damage," asked Piccolo.

"Because Shenron never would have given her such power if she couldn't be trusted."

"Still though," responds Bulma, "it is something to consider. Now then, moving on. The second main thing I wanted to talk about is the mystery of Mark Zuko."

"Damage said that Mark hired her to attack me, but then tried to have me killed." Goku looks shocked. "What?! Why didn't you tell me that earlier, Gohan?"

"Goku, you told me that you felt a massive dark force coming from Mark," said Piccolo. Goku looks at Piccolo seriously. "Yes, the first time I saw him on TV. There was an evil power inside of him, but there was more than that. I looked into his eyes and I saw hatred. Pure, absolute hatred."

"Mark also saved you from the Kamehameha Wave," said Gohan with Goku retorting. "There is no way he could have blocked that with one hand. No ordinary human can do that."

"Goku, Rachel warned us about the God of Evil. Do you think Mark is connected in some way," asked Bulma.

"When I sensed Mark's power on television, it felt like it reached into another dimension. It felt like Bills all over again."

"Goku, you don't think Mark is...," Piccolo questioned as Goku responded, "I think so. I think Mark is the Darkness." Bulma briefly claps her hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright, listen up! We are going to Mark's mansion tomorrow. We cannot let Mark know that we suspect him. We are going to go there and act natural, like nothing is wrong. Mark Zuko is a public figure; we need to tread carefully."

The next day, Goku and the gang stand outside of a large white manor with pillars on the front. They all wear their best outfits, with Goku wearing a brown suit and Chi Chi wearing a navy blue skirt suit. Gohan wears a pale blue suit and Videl wears a red ball gown. Pan wears a very classy black men's suit with the left flap overlapping and has four brown buttons with brown dress shoes on her feet. Bulma wears her navy blue skirt suit as well with Vegeta and Trunks wearing black suits. Bra just wears her usual red dress with boots and arm covers to match. Piccolo shows up in his usual training clothes with Majin Buu and Hercule wearing their usual outfits as well. "Um, isn't somebody going to ring the doorbell," asked Hercule after a long silence among the group. "I'll get it," responds Trunks. Trunks rings the doorbell and everyone anxiously awaits an answer. One of the two large wooden doors with gold handles open, showing a bronze robot dressed as a butler. "Good day, sirs and madams," answers the butler android in a very prissy voice, "I will summon my masters." In a blur, the robot takes off, leaving everyone in awe. A few seconds later, the robot butler returns. "Whoa, talk about service," responds a surprised Goku. "No wonder he uses robots."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mark and Sheila show up at the door with Mark in a dark suit with grey vertical stripes, a dark grey suit shirt under his jacket with a red tie and black and white loafers. Sheila wears a green sleeveless dress with black slippers. Mark smiles as he addresses his guests. "Come in, welcome." The group enters the large manor, seeing a crystal chandelier with white floors and a black banister on the twin staircase. Straight back through the lobby is the kitchen and in the backyard is a pool area with 15 tables. The group marvels at the decor of the Zukos. "Come with me. I will show you around."

Mark opens the door to his personal library, filled with over twenty shelves of books and directly in front is a red leather chair. "This is where I come to educate myself."

Mark then shows them the indoor racquetball court. The floor is a nicely polished, light brown wood and the racquets are hung on the left wall. "Whenever I need some exercise and some fun at the same time."

Mark then shows them the inside of a movie auditorium. "My own private movie theater. This is the only way to watch movies. I have a digital projector in the monitor room, so it plays DVD's. It can also play current movies as well."

The group now find themselves sitting at a very large dining table inside of the dining room. The dining room is able to fit an army of people. There are slide doors in the white dining room that lead outside to the pool. Mark sits at the head of the table with Sheila sitting to his left. The robot servants bring out serving plates for each of the guests. "I prepared something for each of our guests," said Mark. When Goku's plate is uncovered, it shows a large ham on a bone. "Sweeeeet," chimes Goku. Majin Buu's plate is uncovered, showing a brownie cake. "Hooray!" When the robot servant reaches Piccolo, it gives him a pitcher filled with water. "For you, Piccolo, I prepared some fresh spring water." Android 18's plate is uncovered, showing a stack of Senzu beans. Android 18 looks at Mark with contempt. "How did you get these?"

"I made them. I did my homework on all of you; I know about the Senzu beans. They caught my eye, so I decided to grow them. Like Piccolo you don't eat, but you will eat these for health and energy." Footsteps can be heard coming from the door to the dining room. "Mummy, daddy. Can I join you," asked the voice of a young girl with a British accent. She steps in, wearing a blue Little Bo Peep plaid dress with white stockings and black slippers. She is around 4'7 with long silky smooth black hair and green eyes. Her skin is light tan and her face has even features. The girl approaches Mark's seat at the table. "I was getting lonely. Can I join you and your guests?" Mark then puts his hand on her shoulder, showing her to the guests "Ah yes. Everyone, this is our daughter, Katie. She goes to school in England but is home for a few days. Katie, you can sit to my right." Katie then walks over and sits down near the head of the table to Mark's right. Goku tries to read Mark's reaction. "I don't see it now, that feeling of malice from before. When his daughter walked in, he dropped his guard for a moment." Goku ponders on this. "Maybe he does have a redeeming quality after all." Sheila looks over at Vegeta with a calm expression. "So Vegeta, how are you? It's been a while."

"Not long enough, witch!" Sheila sighs at his response. "I see that you're as charming as ever."

"Vegeta, what did I say on the way here? Behave," said Bulma calmly scolding him. "I have nothing to say to you, Sheila, of course we both know that's not your real name," responds Vegeta in a livid voice. "Seriously Sheila, what did you do to make Vegeta so angry at you," asked Bulma. Sheila looks at Bulma with sorrow. "Vegeta told you, didn't he, Bulma? I was the queen of the Planet Trade Organization. Freiza and Cooler are my sons."

"But that was a long time ago, Sheila. If I had to judge you for your past actions, I would have to judge Vegeta, Piccolo and Majin Buu the same way."

Goku reaches his hand over the table, seeing a plate full of deviled eggs. His tongue is sticking out, which means he's in hunger mode. Pan then slaps his hand from his left as he holds it in pain. "Ow, what did you do that for, Pan?" Moaned Goku. Pan sits their in her suit, giving Goku a mean look. "Grandpa Goku, give other people a chance to eat. If you're still hungry, just take one of Eighteen's Senzu beans. They should fill you right up."

"I'm with Pan," responds Android 18, "I'm not going to eat all of these, let alone one." Android 18 takes one from her plate and tosses it to Goku. Goku catches it and chomps it down, instantly filling him up. Goku turns back to Pan with a smile on his face. "So Pan, I heard you've been doing really well in school lately. I think it's amazing how you can train so much and still have time to study." Pan smiles back at Goku. "Well, even though dad gave up on training, mom didn't and I got most of my study skills from him. Mom wanted me to keep training because she knew that you wouldn't always be around, and dad wanted me to keep up with my studies, so I found a way to do both." Pan reaches into her pants pocket and takes out a wrist device with a touch screen. "Voila! This is my IQ Manipulator!" Goku and Chi-Chi look at it in awe. "Where did you get that, honey," asked Chi Chi. "I made it, Grandma Chi Chi, just like you made the food maker at the hut." Goku looks at Pan with suspicion. "Pan, have you been drinking Persona as well?"

"I have, and it did more than make me smarter. It made me stronger as well and allowed me to increase my energy as much as I want. It made me smart enough to make this so I wouldn't have to keep drinking it."

"And how smart are you now," asked Goku.

"Well, the last time I used this device, I gave myself an IQ of 195, smart enough to memorize most things."

"Pan, you heard about what the Persona did to your Grandma Chi Chi, right?" Pan bends over to look over at Chi Chi with a blank expression. "Have you been drinking too much, grandma? That would explain your sudden collapse. The body can only handle so much energy at a time."

Piccolo sits at the table quietly with his arms folded. He looks over at the other side of the table and sends a telepathic message to Gohan. "Did you hear?"

"I did. Pan never told me about that device. Maybe she thought I would get upset."

"But why hide it from you? You're her father, Gohan."

"Pan has a compulsive need to prove herself. She gets it from dad and from Videl. She's been like that ever since she was four years old. Maybe she hid the device from us because Videl would have seen it as an easy exit, though I'm not sure if controlling her IQ is a safe thing to do."

"My point, Gohan. Everything about the Persona drinks are unnatural. There have been reports on the news about people collapsing from adrenaline overdose. Guess what caused it?!"

"Persona?"

"Exactly. Giving free energy drinks to the masses and now a bunch of people becoming addicted to it like a drug. Does that sound very rational to you?"

Goku is looking over at Piccolo and Gohan and can't help but overhear their telepathic conversation. Goku looks serious now as he stands up from his seat and walks over to Mark's chair. "Mark, can I talk to you in private?"

Goku and Mark stand in the lobby of the manor with everyone else back in the dining room. "So Goku, what do you need?" Goku gives Mark a suspicious glare. "My wife has become addicted to your drink, Persona. Just yesterday, she collapsed from adrenaline overdose and she's not the only one. People who have been drinking Persona have been suffering from side effects, like panic attacks and violent outbursts. Care to explain those?" Mark makes a calm smile. "Well, every product has a side effect, Goku; Persona is no different. People who are having panic attacks from my drinks probably had mental issues to begin with."

"Except they didn't, Mark," responds Goku getting angry. "Those people had no history of mental illness, so what you just said makes no sense." Mark looks at Goku with an emotionless look on his face. "If there is a point to this, Goku, I'm willing to hear it."

"Did you think you were clever, blocking the Kamehameha with one hand? No ordinary human can do that, not even the human fighters in my group can do that! I'm fully aware of the dark power surrounding you, spilling out and reaching far beyond the mortal universe. If you truly cared about saving the world, then you wouldn't be selling weapons, so why don't you come clean, Mark?!" Goku clenches his fist tightly as he opens his eyes wide in fury. "YOU'RE THE GOD OF EVIL!" Mark then makes a sadistic smile and makes a brief applause. "Congratulations! You finally figured me out."

"It was you who destroyed Hercule City, wasn't it, Mark?!"

"Actually no, that was the Black Dragons." Goku looks confused. "Black Dragons?"

"You'll meet them soon. So Goku, have you figured out Damage's identity yet?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Oh Goku, such a glorious fighter and yet so stupid. The clues have been in front of you all along. Damage knows everything about you. Want to know how? The answer is simple. She is someone you know. Someone you have ignored for years. Someone you have claimed to love, and yet have shown no affection for in years." Goku looks to the side. "Think about it, Goku and think hard. Damage has committed over a dozen murders. What will happen if Vegeta is next on her list?" Mark turns around, walking back toward the dining room. "You are a guest in my house, Goku. Try not to ruin that."

It is sunset and everyone has gone back home. Most of the gang enjoyed their time at Mark's manor, but Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta left with more suspicions than ever about Mark and his wife, Sheila. Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Bulma and Vegeta meet outside of Capsule Corporation to discuss what they learned at the manor today.

"It would seem that Goku's suspicion about Mark being the God of Evil was right. Even worse is that Mark was on to us the whole time. He knew that we suspected him, so he admitted it to Goku," said Bulma upset. "He was playing Devil's Advocate with us today, keeping his enemies close rather than take us all out when he had the chance."

"It also stands to reason why he would have a Supreme Kai on his side," said Vegeta, "Sheila may be the one who is giving him his supplies, as well as feeding him information about us. Let us not forget that she is also Freiza's mother, so there is a chance that some of her soldiers are here and if that is the case..." Vegeta looks down, worried. Goku looks concerned. "What is it, Vegeta?" Vegeta's eyes waver a bit. "She may have called the Reapers."

"Reapers? Who are they?"

"Mercenaries like the Ginyu Force, except they were given immortality long ago, making them invincible."

"Wow, they sound strong! I'd like to meet them," said an excited Goku. "THIS ISN'T A JOKE, KAKAROT! The Reapers are cold and ruthless. They enjoy killing, hence their title." Goku now becomes upset. "I don't like men who enjoy killing."

"More on that later," said Piccolo, "now back to the subject of Damage. According to Goku, Mark already knows her identity, but gave Goku the clues we needed. We know that she knows both the Kamehameha and the Masenko. The only way she could know those techniques is if she saw them before. She used the techniques like an expert, so she is not just stealing them."

"Hmm. Gohan, I just thought about something," said Bulma, "didn't Pan leave for the beach right before Damage attacked you?"

"She did. Why?"

"So why didn't Pan sense her presence?! As I recall, you said that Damage has an energy signature that you can track. If that's the case, then why didn't Pan know that Damage was inside the house?"

It is nighttime at the Zuko manor and the three Zukos have all gone to bed. However, a prowler stands outside of the manor, wearing a black protective suit. She looks at her right wrist, showing an IQ Manipulator. Damage teleports into the manor, but Sheila wakes up, sensing trouble.

Damage sneaks into the master bedroom, where the married couple sleeps. She sees Mark in bed with Sheila and slowly makes her way over to the bed. She takes out her teleport gun, knowing that it will get the job done. One blast through Sheila's skull and it will all be over.

_Flashback_

"Gohan, you said that Damage was already inside the house when you got home that day. How is it that Pan didn't know," asked a concerned yet suspicious Bulma. "I also think it's weird that Pan never went into the bedroom to check on Videl."

"I never said that," replied Gohan becoming slightly upset. "Pan told me afterwards that when she went into the bedroom no one was there, nor did she sense anything out of the ordinary."

_End of Flashback_

Damage puts the barrel of her teleport gun to Sheila's skull. She stands there for a moment before whispering. "For your crimes against the universe, may your soul rot in hell." Suddenly, a yellow hand grabs Damage's right hand and applies pressure. Damage drops the teleport gun and looks over her shoulder and cannot believe what she sees. "Sheila? How are you on the bed and standing behind me?!" Sheila smirks and throws Damage through the window.

_Flashback_

Piccolo looks over at Gohan and answers. "We know that Damage is capable of energy constructs. What if she is able to mess with our senses as well? It would explain why Pan didn't sense her."

"No, I don't think so," said Goku hard in thought. "Damage has an average ki level, so it would be too low for us to detect right away."

"Actually Kakarot, we don't know what Damage is fully capable of yet. We do know that she is a normal human using some highly advanced technology that both Bulma and Mark are working on."

_End of Flashback_

Damage floats outside in the woods near the pool of Mark's manor. Damage is waiting for Sheila to pop up any second, but the Supreme Kai flies past her overhead. A series of exploding energy balls can be seen in the distance when the erupting energy overtakes Damage, sending her to the ground. Her protective suit is now slightly damaged as Sheila lands in front of her. Damage struggles to get up, laying down on her stomach. "Did you think I didn't know who you are under that stupid mask?" Damage covers herself with a bright green light, engulfing herself and Sheila for a brief moment. Sheila now has a blank expression on her face as her nightgown flows in the wind. "Oh no, you knocked out my powers. Whatever am I going to do," said Sheila in a monotone, sarcastic voice. Damage stands up, but another Sheila punches her into a tree, breaking it in half. Damage is in pain as she tries to get up, but is horrified when she sees Sheila's face looking at her from the ground itself. "W-w-what is going on?!" The broken tree then transforms into a replica of Sheila and walks over to her in its wooden body. "I knocked out your powers. How are you doing this?"

"I am everything and nothing, everywhere and nowhere." A giant head of Sheila emerges from the earth, looking down on her. "Your precious power blocker has no effect on me because I am too powerful for that. Also, I am not limited to a single body. Everything around me IS my body!"

"No," said a horrified Damage. "You mean you're..."

"I am omnipresent. I cannot die for I have no physical form. I have transcended that limitation." Sheila's giant rock head fires eye beams at Damage, uprooting the earth and knocking her out. Her protective suit is now heavily torn off. Sheila assumes her normal form again as Mark walks up from behind in his black pajama pants. His toned abs stretch as he yawns. "So, what should we do with her," asked Mark. Sheila looks down at an unconscious Damage and takes a few seconds to answer. "I say we kill her."

"Hmm. Are you sure about that?"

"Why not, Mark?"

"Use your eyes, Sheila. We have company." Sheila looks to her right, seeing Goku staring at them angrily. Sheila then looks to the left, seeing Gohan and Bulma. Mark looks over his shoulder, seeing Piccolo standing behind with Vegeta in front. Mark returns his eyes forward. "Hello, Saiyan Prince," said Mark. "Did you all come here to rescue Damage, even though she invaded my home?"

"We have questions for her, so nobody is killing her. Understand," said Vegeta.

"You do know that the suit is for show, right," asked Mark with Gohan replying, "What are you talking about?"

"How do you think she makes her energy constructs? Do you see any wires or gadgets on her? She keeps her power level average in order to throw you off. That's why Pan did not sense her." Goku's group look surprised. "You didn't notice? She is not as powerless as she claims. In fact, she is..." Damage floats to her feet as a massive energy increase emerges from her body. Suddenly particles begin to fix her suit from the energy around her. Vegeta turns around to face Damage just when a golden aura covers her body, giving off a familiar energy. "A Super Saiyan," said Mark nonchalantly.

**Next Chapter: Damage is unmasked and put on trial for her murders. Also, who are the Black Dragons and why did they destroy Hercule City? The Damage Saga continues!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Damage Saga: The Trial, Part 1**

_A few days later..._

Mark sits in his office in Hercule City. His chair faces the window, staring outside at the rioting crowds below, seeing the fear, the hate, the lust, the greed, the evil going on in the streets of Hercule City. A figure appears in Mark's office in front of his desk as Mark has the back of his chair facing the figure. The figure is a tall man, fully decked out in blue Greek armor that completely covers his body. A red brush sits on his helmet as a Mohawk and a large cape flows from the man. His eyes glow red, showing an imposing figure and a powerful being. "You wanted to see me," asked the figure. Mark spins his chair around to face the figure. Mark can sense that the man in blue armor is not a man at all, but a god. "Good of you to show up. I heard that Katie has sent you to the Crime Bible to increase your power. So how are your powers holding up, Ares?" Ares, the God of War, folds his arms and widens his eyes a little. "The Crime Bible gave me a massive power boost, but it is somewhat weaker in this dimension."

"I will soon take care of that. With the Sun God imprisoned, I was able to copy his energy. Now I can increase both of our powers without limit. Soon, you will lead the Black Dragons into glorious battle and I will gain power from the chaos they unleash. How soon can you have them ready, Ares?"

"Thanks to the power boost that you gave them, they are ready to move now."

"Excellent."

"So tell me, Mark, what happened to Damage that night at your mansion?"

"She escaped, but I know where she retreated to." Ares squints his glowing red eyes. "Do you now?" Mark snaps his fingers, showing an image of Goku's hut. Ares' eyes snaps open in shock. "No way. You don't mean..."

"Chi-Chi has a history of violent outbursts, though she did not really show it until she married Goku. Her violent persona was intensified by my drinks, turning her into a killer. Chi-Chi may be well-intentioned, but sometimes good intentions can go bad."

"Wait, then how did she pull off that stunt in Hercule City," questioned a disbelieving Ares. Mark chuckles. "As Damage, Chi-Chi has the power of energy constructs. The Damage in Hercule City during the riot was a construct. She passed out in the hut from concentrating too hard, and from drinking too many cans of Persona."

"And what about the Super Saiyan form? How did she pull that off?"

"That's easy, God of War. Chi-Chi has trace amounts of Saiyan blood in her body from when she was pregnant with Gohan. Those trace amounts increased when she was pregnant with Goten. Her power of energy constructs allowed her to tap into that, and Super Saiyan Chi-Chi was born!"

"And her power comes from her martial arts training?"

"Chi-Chi is a late bloomer. If Goku wasn't so concerned with his own strength and ACTUALLY trained her, she would've been able to fly a lot sooner, but that is not all she gained from the Sun God."

"Like what," asked Ares.

"The ability to sense energy levels. With the IQ Manipulator that she built after seeing Pan's model at my house, there is no telling how smart she is now."

"Are you letting her get away with the assault on your house," asked Ares. Mark makes an evil smile. "Of course not. You see Ares, right before you showed up, I called the police and gave them what they needed to arrest Chi-Chi, including the murders she committed in Hercule City. They are on their way to arrest her now."

* * *

Goku's hut, Mount Paozu. Chi-Chi had just pushed the button on the food maker, waiting for a response. "Good morning, Mrs. Son. What would you like today?"

"Eight plates of eggs and ham." The food maker chuckles.

"I'll assume that the other seven are for Goku."

"Yep." Just then, a team of SWAT officers bust open the door and surround Chi-Chi, aiming their rifles at her. "What is the meaning of this," shouts an angry Chi-Chi at the officers. One of the SWAT officers approaches her with a warrant. "Mrs. Chi-Chi Son, you are under arrest for twelve murders in the Hercule City area, as well as the attempted murder of Sheila Zuko. We have evidence to prove that you, Mrs. Son, are the vigilante Damage. Now, you can come peacefully or we take you down by force. Which is it?"

Goku uses Instant Transmission to appear at the hut, but he is already too late. The SWAT team walk out of the hut with Chi-Chi in handcuffs and Goku runs over to them. "Wait, what's going on? Where are you taking my wife?!" Shouts Goku. Chi-Chi looks up at him, somewhat worried. One of the officers approaches Goku. "Are you Son Goku?"

"Speaking."

"Your wife is under arrest for being the vigilante Damage. She has committed 12 murders and tried to kill Sheila Zuko."

"No, that's not her," said a relenting Goku.

"Don't be stupid, Goku, not now. You sensed it at Mark's mansion a few nights ago. I gave myself away and you know it." Chi-Chi's eyes are now filled with a great sadness. "I... I just don't know what compelled me to do those things." Goku walks over and holds her cheeks as he kisses her forehead. "I'll get you out of this, I swear it." "Let's go," said the SWAT captain. Chi-Chi is put into the back of an armored truck. Goku looks on, feeling remorseful for not being there for her... again.

* * *

Chi-Chi sits down in the prison cafeteria, wearing an orange prison uniform. A woman sits down in front of her at the table, her long black hair waving to the side. Chi-Chi can see that the woman is young, but recognizes her too well. She has blue eyes and lipstick and wears a prison uniform, but Chi-Chi knows that this woman is older than she looks. "Mai," said Chi-Chi. Mai, Emperor Pilaf's bodyguard sits before her. "Why are you so young," asked a slightly fearful Chi-Chi. Mai speaks up in her usual militant voice. "You don't remember? I was at Bulma's birthday party years ago when Bills fought Goku. The dragon turned me, Shu, and the emperor into kids. I had to wait to grow up again."

"Why did Shenron turn you into a kid?" Mai sighs in disappointment. "Because Emperor Pilaf failed to be specific with our wish. He wanted us to be young again since we were close to old age. The boss wished for youth, but the dragon made us too young. We found the dragonballs at Bulma's party and tried to restore our adult bodies, but..."

"But then Bills showed up, right," asked Chi-Chi, confirming Mai's story. Mai nods in approval. "So, the God of Evil put you in here, huh?" Chi-Chi stands up in a hurry, shocked by her knowledge. "How do you know about the God of Evil?"

"I'm resourceful, Chi-Chi. You should know that by now. I know all about Mark Zuko and his newfound godly power. Did you know about the upgraded version of the Persona drinks that he put on the market a few days ago?" Chi-Chi sits back down to listen to Mai's information. "What do you know?"

"It's called Persona Plus and each can costs 100 zeni a pop. According to Mark, it will give consumers the full power of the Sun God for 5 hours." Chi-Chi stares at her with a look of confusion.

"Sun God? What is that?"

"Mark said that the energy of the Sun God is the main ingredient for the Persona drinks, except the normal variety only used a fraction of that energy. Now he is giving everyone the real thing, the full power of the Sun God. Do you know what will happen if everyone had that kind of power?" Chi-Chi looks to her side, imagining the people of Earth hovering over the cities, going mad with the power given to them, the world covered in fire. Chi-Chi turns her head forward again with a serious look on her face. "Mark has to be stopped."

"How, Chi-Chi? Goku lost to Bills, so how can he possibly defeat Mark?"

"We can't keep relying on Goku. Goku has never been invincible and has very clear limits. Since he can't defeat a god, we will need someone who can."

"Like who?" Chi-Chi rubs her chin, pondering on the subject. She then turns her attention back to Mai. "There are a few people in our group who can reach the God Realm of power and stay there, but Rachel will have to get involved since it can't be achieved through training." Mai squints her eyes in suspicion. "Who are they?"

"I'm talking about Piccolo and Android 18."

"Why them," asked Mai.

"Because Piccolo can regenerate, allowing his body to handle the power increase, and Android 18 is a cyborg; she has infinite stamina."

"I see," said Mai agreeing with Chi-Chi's idea. "Good call, Chi-Chi."

* * *

Mark's mansion. Mark sits at one of his pool tables by his outdoor swimming pool with Katie sitting in front of him, wearing a black swimsuit. Katie then stands up and takes a few steps over to his right before placing her hand on his shoulder. "Daddy, how long now before you are at full power?" Mark looks at her and answers in a calm voice. "Not long, dear. With Ares channeling power from your Crime Bible and with the Sun God's energy, I should be reaching beyond god level any day now." Katie kisses Mark before rubbing his hair with a smile on both of their faces. "Oh daddy, you made the three of us an unstoppable force. You have omniscience, mummy has omnipresence, and I have the greatest power of the three..."

"Omnipotence," responds Mark. "I wanted the best for my little girl. You are of my blood, after all."

"So when will the Black Dragons be ready, daddy? I want to see them in action!"

"Barnaby destroyed Hercule City as a martyr to serve as a battery for our forces here. I boosted his power with the Sun God's energy, allowing him to destroy the city with ease. It's a shame he failed to kill Gohan, but oh well; better luck next time."

"So Chi-Chi is at one of your prisons, right daddy?"

"Yes, Katie. Shade Industries does more than sell weapons or hand out energy drinks. I also own prisons so that hardened criminals and small time offenders can be offered up as sacrifices."

"Isn't Barnaby at one of your prisons, daddy?" Mark grins. "Yes, he is."

* * *

Chi-Chi stands outside of her cell, along with the other women in the cell block. She is on the second floor of the cell block with her cell mate, Mai. An officer in a black uniform walks over to Chi-Chi and turns to face her. The man has a tan skin with short black hair and black eyes with a square jaw. The officer is muscular under his uniform and Chi Chi is curious about why he is the only living officer in the prison while the others are robots. Chi Chi sees the rank of captain on the officer's uniform and on the platinum name tag, it says "Barnaby".

"Welcome to hell, ladies," said Captain James Barnaby in a gruff voice, "from here on out, you are no longer citizens. You all chose to break the law and now you are here."

"Why are you the only officer here," asked Chi Chi. Barnaby gently grabs her jaw. "Did I say you could talk? If you have to know, robots are cheaper; that's why they are here! They don't call in sick or take lunch breaks. They do what they are told, no matter what!" Barnaby releases Chi Chi's jaw and walks slowly down the cell block, speaking to the entire block. "As you all know, this prison is owned by Shade Industries. Since it is privately owned, we have total freedom about how to deal with our prisoners, and since almost all of Mark Zuko's employees are robots, we are very well-funded. Your cells have separate beds instead of bunk beds and the cells are bigger so that you have separate bathrooms as well, but don't mistake this for kindness. Mark believes that you can't rule in chaos and since Shade Industries has more funding than the government, he is putting it to good use."

One of the female inmates whispers to the other. "With a prison like this, who needs to be straight and narrow?" Mai now looks at Chi Chi and the two of them stare at one another, sensing each other's doubt. There is no way that they are being this lenient with the prisoners without a catch.

Later, Chi Chi and Mai are on the prison courtyard with Chi Chi punching the punching bag while Mai holds it. "I'm telling you Chi Chi, I don't like it. Treating the prisoners like people, giving us small apartments instead of the usual cells, and oh, get this; they let us use our cell phones here! Even the food here is gourmet!"

"It's almost like they're promoting crime," said Chi Chi nonchalantly.

"Maybe they are, or maybe something else is going on."

"Like what? Steal and you get a free soda?" Mai squints her eyes a little at the remark. "I'm serious, Chi Chi. Based on what we know, Mark is definitely up to no good, but so far we can't prove that he has done anything bad."

"Then we need to get proof, Mai."

"Well obviously, but we can't do it from here."

"You're not talking about escaping, are you?"

"No, Chi Chi. I mean we need someone on the outside who can help us." Chi Chi stops punching and goes into deep thought. "Do you know someone," asked Mai, curious.

* * *

Barnaby stands in front of a portal with a blue electric light inside of it. The portal is in the electric chair room where the electric chair should be. Stepping out of the portal is a young, beautiful woman with dark blue eyes and short pink hair with the strands hanging in front of her left eye. She wears a dark robe with a red thin drape around the neck that hangs down. Barnaby addresses the young woman. "Mark wants you to keep an eye on Goku's wife. Do you think you can do that?" The woman looks at him coldly. "So Son Chi Chi is my assigned target, then? I was wondering when I would see some action, though it seems you've had too much action in Hercule City, James. Tell me, why didn't you kill Gohan?" Though the woman speaks in an icy voice, Barnaby is not intimidated.

"Look, Dixie, our god was very specific. We each have assigned targets and should only kill them when they become a threat. Mine is Son Gohan and yours is Son Chi Chi. If I wanted a lecture from you, I would go to Mark himself! Now, what news do you have from the Crime Bible?"

"Ares is amassing his power there as we speak and is channeling that power to our god here."

"And what about Katie, our god's daughter? Is she expanding the reach of the Crime Bible?"

"No need. With an entire universe covered with evil energy, Ares has more than enough to send here to Mark." Barnaby's cell phone rings and he holds up his finger to Dixie. "One moment, Dixie. Hello?" Mark begins to speak on the other end. "I need you to do something, Captain Barnaby."

"Yes, sir! What is it?"

* * *

Chi Chi looks up from the barbell bench as she sits up. Her face becomes a little nervous, noticing a familiar presence. Mai looks over to Chi Chi as she is jumping rope. She stops and runs over to her cell mate. "Chi Chi, what is it?" Chi Chi looks serious now as she stands up with her fists at her sides in a fighting stance. "Mark Zuko is here."

"What?! How do you know?!"

"I can feel his bad energy, covering this entire prison. He is on his way into the courtyard now."

Just then, Mark Zuko slowly strolls outside with his arms folded behind him. He wears his expensive black suit with red tie and has Captain Barnaby right behind him. Mark glances and sees Chi Chi, so he decides to walk over to her. Mark approaches her with an eerie smile on his face. The other women in the courtyard start making remarks of various kinds.

"Why is Mark talking to her?"

"I wish he would talk to me."

"Hey Mark, baby! Can I have your number?"

"Shut up! He's married!"

"So am I, but my husband's a deadbeat." Chi Chi becomes tense again, knowing that he is not here for conversation. Chi Chi drops her arms, but keeps her fists tightened in case he tries anything. "Are the accommodations to your liking, Chi Chi," asked Mark.

"What are you doing here, Mark? Came to see me rot?"

"Now what gave you that idea? You have a comfortable cell with your own separate bed and bathroom. On top of that, you are able to have your own cell phone with free minutes and the best food that money can buy."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you are trying to comfort us because you care? What are you planning?"

"Seriously, Chi Chi? You think I'm up to something because of your current situation, even though I'm treating you all like queens? You're being paranoid." Mark turns around to walk back toward the prison as Captain Barnaby approaches Chi Chi and whispers in her ear. "Just so you know...", Barnaby now makes a sadistic smile, "It was me that destroyed Hercule City." Chi Chi looks at him shocked as he pulls away and maintains his sadistic smile right before he goes back into the prison.

**Next Chapter: The Black Dragons invade the prison, and Chi-Chi has a choice to make: escape in the confusion or stay and help at the cost of her freedom. The Damage Saga concludes!**


End file.
